One Messed Up Story
by purduepup
Summary: PARODY. On Halloween night, Kagome is dared by her friends Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Rin to jump down her family's shrine well. However, when she doesn't return, they jump in after her…and then meet their past lives, break some jewel, and stir total chaos in both the feudal and modern eras? Not. Good.
1. Vol 1, Ch 1: The Accursed Youth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _InuYasha_ or its volume/chapters in any way whatsoever… though I do wish the character Inuyasha owned me… *drools*

**A/N: **Hey, new story! *throws party* Anyways, this one's kind of confusing. It's technically what the series would've been like if things were different—aka, if Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and some other characters existed in the present time as well as the past. There will be some things that are the same as the manga (which I'm basing the titles off of), and each chapter in this story will be like two chappies in the manga. Oh, and this is _InuYasha/Kagome_, _Inuyasha/Kikyou_, _Feudal Miroku/Feudal Sango_, _Modern Miroku/Modern Sango_, _Modern Rin/Feudal Sesshoumaru_, and _Modern Rin/Modern Sesshoumaru_ with some _InuYasha/Kikyou_ and _Inuyasha/Kagome_ to spice things up. ;P

_Summary: _Kagome and her best friends have a Halloween party at the Higurashi Shrine. However, after hearing about the legend of the Bone Eater's Well, the guests force Kagome to go down. When she doesn't respond or come back up, Inuyasha goes in after her. When _he _doesn't show any sign of life and the flashlight's shined down in it, the remaining people realize they're missing. Technically, they all go into the feudal era, travel into a village, and Inuyasha's mistaken for someone else and pinned to a tree in which Kagome immediately frees him from, and she's claimed as the priestess Kikyou's reincarnation. But revenge-seeking, Naraku-hating Kikyou's not (entirely) dead, Kagome's pretty sure she's not a miko, and Inuyasha's past self is apparently a _half-demon_ whom Kagome releases as well? Wait - there are _two _Inuyasha's, not to mention Miroku's, Sango's, and Shippou's? What madness is this? What are spiritual powers? _WHAT'S GOING ON? _Just let me tell you: it's only grows even more confusing along the way. And thus begins an unforgettable well-jumping spree in which time isn't of any essence when it comes to the Shikon no Tama and a group of teens whom have multiple identities they don't even understand themselves...

**Warning!** STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL HUMOR LIES AHEAD OF THESE CHAPTERS! O:**  
**

**Note: **Future/human Inuyasha is "**Inuyasha**" with a lowercase _y _whereas Sengoku-Jidai/half-demon InuYasha is "**InuYasha**" with a capital _Y_, like in the series' original title.

* * *

_**(Halloween Afternoon in Sengoku-Jidai Tokyo)**_

"Lady Kaede, tell us again!" begged one of the children of their small village. The group of huts was nearby rivers and nature of sorts, its most famous structure being a large forest that held a half-demon. The boy, Taru, implored once more, _"Please!"_

The aging Kaede sighed, but nonetheless smiled at the seven or so children gathered in her hut on this eerie night. "Ye never grow tired of the story of InuYasha," she muttered, and the kids grinned back cheekily. "I shall tell ye the tale once more.

"Fifty years ago, an inu-hanyou by the name of InuYasha came across this small village. He was the descendant of the Inu no Taishou and half-brother to the current Lord of the Western Lands. Very strong and feared, people kept their distance from the half-demon, for he was not merciful enough to spare even a child's life if they were in the way of that which he desired. He was selfish, ill-mannered, and untrusting of others. That is, until he'd come across my elder sister, the miko of this village—Lady Kikyou.

"Now, Kikyou was a wise child. Though quite gentle and silent, she was loving and strong. At the time, she was in charge of the famous Shikon no Tama, a jewel that demons and evil beings alike yearned for because of its ability to grant one's darkest desires. Lady Kikyou was assigned to purify it, thus she protected our village from demons during the day and healed the jewel during dusk. She had been out gathering herbs when she came upon InuYasha, though they did not kill each other. They would meet many other times, though Kikyou wasted many arrows by just pinning him to trees and never killing him off."

"That's ironic," Taru's twin, Tomo, snickered.

Kaede smiled and nodded in response. "It was long ago, on this day, but the event occurred during the evening. They had made an arrangement that would free Lady Kikyou of her duties as a miko and would make InuYasha's shame for being a hanyou go away: If InuYasha was to wish upon the jewel unselfishly, the Shikon no Tama would disappear and Kikyou would be an ordinary woman. Thus the two had decided that InuYasha should wish himself human so that he and Kikyou could pursue marriage together. My sister had been off to meet him early that afternoon with the jewel so they could carry out their plans when she was attacked by a figure oddly familiar to her—_InuYasha._"

Kaede grinned again when the children gasped in mock surprise. "He took the Shikon no Tama and promised her he would kill everyone within the village. Despite her wounds, Lady Kikyou made sure that this would never happen. She stumbled into the village in the middle of the chaos and came to forest clearing where Goshinboku resided. Once there, she aimed her arrow right as InuYasha passed and released when he was directly in front of the tree. From there, we regained the Shikon no Tama, but Kikyou would die soon after with the wounds she had obtained. We cremated her body on request, burning the jewel as well so she could take it with her to the next world.

"Fifty years have passed, and much has happened. Since Kikyou's death, I have become priestess of this quaint village while InuYasha has remained untouched since his pinning. Not too long ago, an evil ogress put together earth and bones to create my dear sister's body before calling back her soul. When Lady Kikyou's soul did come back from the afterlife, the first thing she did was defeat the ogress. Since then, she has discovered that what happened fifty years ago was not InuYasha's fault, but a ningen-turned-hanyou Naraku's. Since this realization, Kikyou has been traveling the lands searching for him, eager to undo the wrong that has been done to this world. She seeks to defeat Naraku in order for her and InuYasha's souls to move on and rest in peace."

"The doggy already looks peaceful to me!" a girl, Yumiko, insisted. "He looks so nice yet so tired! I don't think he's mean in any way!"

Kaede smiled and was about to answer when someone stepped through their small doorway. "I hope I'm not interrupting," her elder sister said, "but since tonight is a bloodthirsty one, I thought it'd be best to stay here and help protect the village."

The children gasped, though this time, it was out of pure shock. "Lady Kikyou?"

Kikyou smiled at them before sitting across from her younger yet much-older-than-she sibling. "I overheard your story. Would you mind if I replied to the girl's statement, sister?"

"Not at all, lady," Kaede insisted.

Kikyou grinned her soft smile again before turning towards the youngsters anxiously awaiting her words. "InuYasha may have died peacefully—though the reason to his mood eludes me—but somewhere within his soul, there still lingers hatred for me and what I had done. After all, I had, in a sense, betrayed him as he had I. Besides, if I ever do release him from the tree, he will be his old self, not a transformed, matured man." She stood abruptly, making her way to the door. "This is why I intend to overcome Naraku before moving on with InuYasha into the afterlife. Hopefully by defeating our common enemy, my love will be able to forgive me and oversee our mistakes, thus change for the better."

She was about to leave when a small murmur from the girl furthest from her, named Nori, reached her ears. "Why not free InuYasha from the tree now so that you can fight Naraku together?"

Everyone turned to Kikyou expectantly, and she felt some negative emotions arise. "Because," she whispered in an emotionless tone, "I have the feeling that if he wakes up now, he'll choose to live a normal life in this world. I have the feeling that if he wakes up…he will choose to not move on with me." And with that, the undead miko walked out of the hut, leaving a stunned audience in her wake.

After a period of silence, Tomo piped up, "Well, if _she's _back, then where's the jewel? Wasn't she supposed to guard it in death?"

"I do not know of its whereabouts," Kikyou answered from the doorway. They all fell over, taken aback from her sudden reappearance. She ignored this as she looked at her younger, alive sister in the eyes. "My soul has not yet been reincarnated since I am currently using it, so my reincarnation cannot have the possibility of holding it at the moment. If my theory is correct, it should be in the other world right now, waiting for InuYasha's and my reappearance. And once we are there, we will finally wish for the thing we've been wanting all these years."

"For InuYasha to be human," Kaede whispered to herself, though her sister overheard and nodded. Once more, Kikyou disappeared into the newborn twilight, walking off to her post at the Bone Eater's Well, and this time, it was obvious she wouldn't haphazardly return to Kaede's hut.

Kaede drowned herself in her thoughts of the whole story. It'd bothered her somewhat that Kikyou was unwilling to release InuYasha from the tree. At that, her elder sister also acted as if she hadn't ever loved InuYasha as an individual. Kikyou spoke of his foul behavior and hanyou blood as if they were raunchy and vulgar, though her tone did not show it. She almost always discussed him becoming human by using the jewel, and for some reason, it was more of the fact of him turning human than her doing what was right that was fueling her journey. Kaede thought this to be sad since her sister did have a good heart, but never showed it when it came to the subject of her old and first romance. Kaede had to wonder whether or not Kikyou truly _did_ love InuYasha, or just forced herself to be with him since there was no one else around.

It grew quiet in the old miko's hut again. Then—

"Can you tell it _again_, Lady Kaede?" Taru implored yet another time. _"Please!"_

_

* * *

_

**ONE MESSED-UP STORY**

**Vol. 1: "Turning Back Time"**

**Ch. 1: "The Accursed Youth"**

**

* * *

**

_**(Halloween Evening in Modern-Day Tokyo)**_

"I love Halloween! I love Halloween!" Kagome sang as she shimmied a little on the ladder she was using. "_I love Halloween! I LOVE HALLOWEEN! _C'mon, Sango, sing it with me!"

The magenta-eyed brunette, Sango, gave her blue-eyed, raven-haired best friend a dumb look. "Kagome, you're really annoying me. I hope you know that— No, wait, that's probably _why _you're doing this."

Kagome huffed. "I didn't _know _you found offense in my singing," she muttered, finishing the final touches on her wall decorations for the spooky holiday. "Yay! I'm done!"

"Yippee," Sango said very unenthusiastically. Kagome's smile fell as her eyebrows furrowed, demanding an explanation. Sango only said one word—one that could define an entire essay of what happened. _Sigh. _"Miroku."

"That idiot!" Kagome proclaimed, stepping down from the ladder. "I swear, one of these days…"

Sango could find a million ways to end that sentence—that cut-off threat/promise—but decided to keep them to herself. "Hey, Kags," she began, readjusting one of Kagome's mother Saya's vases, "when is the gang supposed to be here?" And by "gang", she was referring to their friends Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome's little brother Souta, and Souta's best friend Shippou.

Kagome tilted her head as she thought about it. Normally on Halloween night, she'd be out trick-or-treating with Souta, but since he'd suddenly grown out of it, she was going to have her first boy-girl sleepover with all her closest friends as the guests. Hecks, her mom even forced Jii-chan and herself out of the house so that Kags and the gang could have the best time ever. The guests were to arrive at the Higurashi Shrine at five o'clock, so—

_Oh!_ Kagome rambled off the time to Sango, her assistant for this party, who checked the clock. "Well, we got everything cooked and the living room cleared," Sango told her, glancing at the door. "And it's ten 'til, and if my calculations are correct—" Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango's mock-nerd voice. "—and Miroku's guiding them all here, they should be here in 3, 2—"

_Ding-DONG._

"GODS-DAMMIT!" Sango yelled, collapsing to her knees. "WHY?"

Kagome rolled her eyes again before walking over to the door. She swung it open and smiled brightly when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku waiting for her, the others coming out of Saya's sedan. Kagome's mother had promised to leave once dropping off their four friends. As Sango called for Souta to come down from his room, Kagome smiled cheerily at her friends. "Hi, Inuyasha, Miroku."

Miroku instantly grinned back. "Hello, Kagome," he said, then scanned the room until his eyes fell on Sango, who was glaring at him murderously. "Ah, well, excuse me, but there's business I need to attend to." With that, he trotted inside, sleeping bag and backpack in tow.

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully again before giving Inuyasha a warm greeting hug. She hadn't noticed how he at first stiffened before returning it happily. She pulled away (all too soon for Inuyasha) in order to take in his appearance. She frowned as she shook her head. "You're such a party pooper, Inuyasha. It's Halloween, and you're not even wearing a costume."

"Keh" was the black-haired, violet-eyed boy's response began with. "I did—this _is _my fucking costume." Kagome, who was dressed in miko attire, just rolled her eyes again. Inuyasha wondered how many freakin' times she could do that before her eyeballs popped out. He looked down at his red kimono he wore whenever he worked out at the local dojo, then glanced at a nearby mirror and took in the fake dog ears and white wig—everything was his brother's doing. He sneered as he remembered that Kagome asked they all dress like Feudal Era people just because she wanted to wear her freakin' miko outfit.

But Inuyasha participated for Kagome, not because he found it fun. Ever since he'd met her, he knew there was something off about her, and, well… He had a crush on her, okay? Nothing big, nothing small, just a normal crush between friends.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly. Shippou, who was dressed as a kitsune, scampered across the floor to Souta, who was in a traditional farmer boy's clothes. Sango, who was dressed in her family heirloom—a black and coral "demon slayer" outfit—ran away from Miroku, who'd decided to dress as a Buddhist monk so Kagome wouldn't be alone in the religion area. That, _and_ he thought it was quite hilarious and ironic to be dressed as a spiritual being while rubbing Sango's bottom. Rin, like Souta, was also dressed in pheasant garb, though hers was an orange-checkered kimono with a green obi.

After feasting on pizza, the teens and smaller boys set up their sleeping bags in the living room, but they weren't going to bed anytime soon. Inuyasha was right beside Miroku and Souta while Kagome was right across from him with Sango and Rin adjacent to his companions; Shippou rested between Souta and Rin, the two besides Kagome that he got along with most. Kagome chirped, "What do you guys wanna do next? Movies, games, talk—"

_"__Truth or Dare," _Miroku said menacingly. Rin and Sango raised doubtful eyebrows while Kagome just shrugged. He repeated, this time with Shippou and Souta, _"Truth or—"_

"Fine, we'll do it," Sango snapped, sending the boys hateful glares. They only high-fived each other as if they weren't being killed in Sango's imagination. "Rin, truth or dare."

"Truth, please," she answered as if she were at a restaurant.

"Do you like this newfound puppy-version of Inuyasha?" Sango bit her lip to hold in her laughter as Inuyasha glowered her way.

Rin tapped her chin before shaking her head. "Sorry, I'm not into bestiality. But as friends, if he let me touch his ears, then I'm sure we could get along…"

"You guys suck," Inuyasha said, though everyone easily overlooked him when Rin exclaimed, "Sango! Truth or dare?"

"Hey, that's not fair," Miroku pouted. He had, after all, suggested the game, and he hadn't even been able to go yet.

"Sucks to be you then," Sango murmured. "I choose dare."

Rin smirked sinisterly—a very un-Rin-like thing to do. "I dare you to confess your undying love for Miroku."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sango yelled as Miroku whooped, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" _Finally!_ Miroku could get some! Sango groaned and mumbled, "I confess my undying love for you, Miroku…"

"Oh, Sango," he said, grasping his heart, acting touched. "I've been wishing for this day—"

"…when pigs fly," Sango finished with a simper.

"Well, that's okay," Miroku insisted with a wave of his hand. "It's not hard to glue wings to pork and they don't mind being thrown off buildings—"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Sango exploded. By now, everyone was chuckling at their antics, and Kagome and Shippou were secretly high-fiving Rin. Sango huffed, sat down, and mumbled, "Lecher, you're out of the game." Miroku pouted at this new information. "Who'll go next?"

"Not me," Inuyasha muttered.

Sango batted her eyelashes. "Well, since you eagerly volunteered—"

"FUCK YOU!" Inuyasha yelled while pointing angrily at her. Kagome and Rin tumbled over with laughter while the men just shook their heads at his colorful language. Inuyasha _hmph_ed and sat back down unwillingly. "_Fine. _Kags, truth or dare."

His choice of Kagome didn't surprise anyone. Everyone except Kagome knew he had feelings for her, but everybody minus Miroku knew just how deep they ran. Hecks, not even Inuyasha knew how strong his feelings were.

Kagome bounced excitedly in her seat. "Dare, dare, dare!"

Inuyasha blinked, trying to think of a good one. "I dare you to…"

"Jump down the well," Souta finished for him, and Inuyasha almost choked on air at the suggestion.

He glared at the small boy. _Kagome could get hurt that way! _he screamed in his mind. _I'm not taking any fuckin' chances! _"Kags, don't—"

"I'll do it!" Kagome hummed, always the optimist. "I bet you wanna see if the legend's real or not, eh, Souta?" Her brother smiled sheepishly, and she returned the expression. She explained to her friends, "The Bone Eater's Well says that whatever drops down there disappears on sight. Souta must want to get rid of me or something."

"Hey!" her brother whined. Kagome laughed and winked at her little brother before going to the doorway. Inuyasha sat, bewildered as everyone went to follow her, to witness what would happen when a schoolgirl jumped down a well. For a moment, Inuyasha was alone in the room, blinking senselessly, before what was happening finally hit him and he went into full-panic mode. As he ran to the well-house, he thought angrily, _What kind of idiot dares someone to jump down a well? _Oh, right—their younger brother. Inuyasha's fists tightened and wound themselves up. _She could break an ankle or somethin', fuckin'— She could hit her _head_ and fall into a _COMA_!_

That made him even more frantic, and in less than five seconds, he was at the well-house as she sat on the rim, about to jump down to prove her brother wrong. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, racing over to her.

Kagome, to say the least, didn't expect his utterance, and unconsciously shifted her weight. Then she didn't feel herself sitting on the well anymore as she fell straight into a blue and purple array of streaks, lighting, and stars.

Inuyasha screamed into the well, "KAGOME!" Everyone else stared down the wooden structure, hearing their friend's yells echo back at them. Wow. They didn't think it was anything to freak out over, and yet here was Inuyasha, carrying on as if she was in life-threatening danger.

Which she may have been, because she wasn't answering.

Without saying anything except Kagome's name, Inuyasha jumped down the well after her. He expected to land on the soil—or, sadly, Kagome—but instead, felt himself flying. _Wha—? _He looked around to see a starry sky filled with cool colors, stars, and designs alike. _What's going on?_

"Well…," Miroku slurred after they'd called down the well for the tenth time. "I'm beginning to think they're not there." Sango and Rin gave him a blank look at that, and he shivered. "Do not grow angry with me." He finally flashed their only source of light down the well. "I'm sure that they're—"

_"__GONE!" _Sango, Rin, Souta, and Shippou shrieked. Rin wheezed, "Oh, my Gods, they're _gone_!"

Miroku blinked a few times before looking down the contraption himself. Sure enough, there wasn't an Inuyasha or Kagome. "Well," he whispered, "I'll be damned."

"You better be!" Sango screeched, forgetting that Souta was to blame, not Miroku. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Now, calm down, my sweet Sango," Miroku insisted, deciding right now would not be the best time to feel her up. "I'm sure they're safe—"

"IT MUST LEAD TO SOMEWHERE!" Rin gasped. Everyone traded quick glances before running into the house to grab supplies such as clothing and food for their little adventure. Where had Inuyasha and Kagome gone? They didn't know, but they were about to find out. And just in case things went awry, they'd be prepared.

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

"Ugh, what happened?" Kagome groaned once the blue lights were gone. Her head hurt like heck from all the dizziness inside of that tunnel-thing, and she looked up from the well, where she'd fallen. _Did I hit my head? _Kagome wondered as she began climbing up the wooden wall with the help of a vine, forgetting that her well-house had a roof, not a setting sky, much less its own vegetation. "Guys!" she grunted as she hoisted herself on the lip. "Inuyasha! I'm okay-ay-_ay-AY?_"

There, before her, was a great amount of forest, and besides that was a large area of water and grass similar to her country's farmlands. "Um…" _Where am I? What _happened_? _Her thoughts turned calmer as milliseconds passed. "Okay," she told herself out loud, though she knew it was unhealthy. "If I'm at the well, then I just have to navigate my way back home, that's all." She brushed herself off before heading to the west, where her house would be located.

Inuyasha emerged from the well shortly after her. _What's going on? _He couldn't help thinking of all the possibilities. _Why am I in a forest? Kagome doesn't live anywhere near a forest, unless you count some trees near the shrine gates. _Clenching his fists, he took off into the forest until he reached a clearing of a large tree. He walked up in front of and stared at it in total marvel. Finally—it looked like Goshinboku, that stupid old tree on the shrine grounds, but this one didn't have white papers tied around it and it didn't have a small fence. This one looked…younger?

_"__INUYASHA!"_

He turned around and was pierced in the chest by something sharp. He didn't focus on the pain, however; instead, he gazed in complete shock at the sight before him. She looked slightly different—her eyes held more sadness than light, and her hair was straighter and longer—but he was sure of what he was seeing: a miko with a bow, missing her arrow. She'd hit him with an arrow, hadn't she? _Kagome… _was his last thought before drifting off into a slumber.

Meanwhile, Kagome kept walking, turning right a few times, before something caught her attention—something red and white. _Inuyasha! _Kagome thought with utter relief. She ran ahead, gasping the whole way, "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! Do you know what's going on, or—" She cut herself off at the sight before her.

A boy her age—a boy who just looked like Inuyasha. Except this Inuyasha wasn't awake and screaming like he'd been a few minutes ago; this one was asleep and wrapped in vines, tied to what she recognized as Goshinboku. _He looks so…_peaceful_,_ Kagome thought in awe. She slowly walked up to the tree, gazing at him with astounded eyes. Of course, she'd seen him in the costume before, but for some reason, right now, she was really admiring it, almost thinking he was…_attractive_.

Kagome shook her head furiously at the thought, blaming the newfound setting and his relaxed features for its arrival, before climbing up the vines. She considered bonking him on the head, but since Inuyasha looked so peaceful, she didn't want to disturb him. But, those ears must've been so uncomfortable… She bit her bottom lip as she grasped the dog ears and tugged them gently, trying to get the headband off.

It didn't come off.

Believing herself to be delusional, she tried again. Befuddled, Kagome tried for a second time. Unsatisfied, she did it another time. Officially freaking out, she did it once more. Still no use. She blinked rapidly before coming to the conclusion that he must've glued them on, the sly dog. (No pun intended.) She laughed as she gave the dog ears a good yank, and was welcomed by amber eyes.

"Kikyou…," he growled murderously. "YOU _BITCH_!"

Kikyou jumped when she heard a voice she hadn't heard since death. _InuYasha…?_

She turned back to Goshinboku, running at top speed. She stumbled slightly, but grew more confused to see him pinned, just as she left him. Just moments ago, she didn't know how, but he'd escaped the bond—and she re-pinned him. She'd never stepped in Goshinboku's clearing before, afraid to have the urge to awaken him, but tonight, when she'd gone on patrol, she saw him, hit him, and he gave her the most shocked, hurt look.

It was just like that night.

She sighed furiously when she saw him there. At least he hadn't escaped her grasp—

"_WHAT _DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" a feminine voice demanded. Kikyou jumped in place again, scanning InuYasha for any movement. He hadn't moved an inch. Why—?

"Don't play dumb with _me—Kikyou_!" He spat her name like venom. Kikyou walked slowly towards the other side of the tree as she listened to the argument escalate.

"My name is not _Kikyou_," the girl said once more. "It's _Kagome. _Why in the hecks would I be this Kikyou person? Where am I? Why won't your ears come off? Why don't you recognize me?"

Kikyou had now made it to the other side of the tree to see InuYasha's irritated expression. "_Kikyou_, you're—" He took a few sniffs before realization dawned on his face. "You're not her…"

"Told you," the girl huffed. Kikyou took in her features only to be surprised that the girl looked exactly like her, except her eyes were fiercer, lively, her hair bouncy, wavy, and lustrous. She was slightly younger than Kikyou, maybe fifteen, whereas Kikyou died around seventeen.

InuYasha still looked stunned, but managed to growl at her. "Why the fuck are you asking _me _all these questions? Wench, I don't know you, and I don't know who you are!"

"Did you just say the same thing twice?" the girl, Kagome, questioned.

InuYasha sighed. "Does it _matter_?"

"No," Kagome answered honestly. "But how did we get here?"

"WENCH, THERE AIN'T A 'WE'!" he yelled, glaring her down with deadly eyes.

Surprisingly to Kikyou, Kagome wasn't frightened. If anything, she was pissed. _Inuyasha_ was _denying _their _friendship_? "GRRRRRR!" she shouted out in frustration. "I _hate _you, Inuyasha!"

That made both Kikyou and InuYasha stiffen. Kikyou was a little shocked InuYasha hadn't caught her scent yet, but then again, she _did_ smell of a grave and not her usual self. InuYasha was also caught off-guard. Being awakened from a sleep that was supposed to last forever by someone who wasn't the one who sealed you was kind of confusing. And at that…

The bitch knew his name.

"I don't care!" he screamed some more. "Why are you even _here_? Wench, this is _my _tree! That means 'no touching'!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked incredulously. "You idiot! You know just as well as I do that this tree is on my family's shrine! If anything, it's _mine_!" Wait, why was she even arguing with him? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Gods, I'm so confused. First of all, you're stuck to a tree. Second, your ears won't come off. And third, your eyes changed color."

InuYasha was about to say something when Kikyou decided to intervene. "Excuse me…"

The half-demon's head turned to the sound of her voice while Kagome gasped at the similarities between herself and the woman also in miko garb. _There's another me! _Kagome thought even more recklessly as InuYasha's eyes softened then hardened in remembrance. _Kikyou…_

"I truly hope I'm not intruding," Kikyou said solemnly, "but I'm wondering how you broke his seal?" Kagome tilted her head. Kikyou grew more curious. Was the girl unaware of InuYasha's predicament? But she knew InuYasha, didn't she? "Fifty years ago, I pinned InuYasha to this tree, yet never stepped nearby the area. However, the moment you came here, he awakened. Would you mind explaining that?"

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "I… I don't know. What's a seal? What's happening? _I'm so confused!_"

"Ugh…" The three looked around at each other, though InuYasha could not move his head, searching for the source. "Fuck, that hurts… Who the fuck _attacks _someone with an _arrow_?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running over to the other side of the tree while Kikyou flushed from embarrassment. Wait… The other voice was InuYasha? Kikyou looked at the hanyou staring angrily at her, and then she walked over to the other side to see an excitedly anxious Kagome. "Oh, gods, how did you get pinned? Why is there a guy who looks just like you on the other end?"

Kikyou was very, very confused. InuYasha, a frozen bystander, was even more baffled.

"There's another guy like me?" Inuyasha asked, so happy to see Kagome despite her pinning him to— No, wait, the woman who just appeared next to Kagome was the bitch who shot him to a tree. He glared at her. _"You!"_

Kikyou blinked before grinning softly. "This is indeed an odd sight."

"Is your wig bothering you? What about the ears?" Kagome asked, removing them for him. Kikyou blanked out at the sight of a human who would've easily passed for InuYasha were he differently genetic. Kagome glimpsed at the arrow, then looked back at Kikyou, who indiscreetly hid her bow behind her back. "You shot him?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Kikyou laughed nervously—surprising herself by feeling apprehension, an insecure emotion a miko was never meant to feel. She'd never felt so young, but being around this girl, just now… She felt young. Like she was finally experiencing normality and such, since no villager would speak to her the way this girl was—since no one, not even InuYasha, had arisen anxiety in her before. "Whoops," Kikyou said tensely, still wondering how the Inuyasha's were freed from their seals. "Let me remove it—"

"Nah, I got it," Kagome said, grasping the arrow. And just like that, it turned into pure light, shining with spiritual power before fading into air.

After Inuyasha fell from the tree and flat on his face, Kagome looked scared. She turned back to Kikyou with a remorseful expression. "I'm sorry," she whispered guiltily. "I didn't mean to make your arrow vanish or anything. It just…_happened_."

Kikyou stood there, catching flies with her mouth. Then she turned back to Kagome, who still looked blameworthy, and the boy with the same name yet slightly different appearance than InuYasha. Kikyou hummed, "Follow me, strange miko and man. There is much to discuss."

As Kagome and Inuyasha followed Kikyou, not knowing what the _hell _was going on, InuYasha grumbled behind them. "OI! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED OVER THERE?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes. They really _did_ leave InuYasha pinned on the tree. -.-, Oh, and I'm adding deleted scenes to each chapter; they're moments that would've happened, but I decided not to (or didn't think of putting in there). They're the scenes that would've made this story even more messed-up, honestly. o.O

**DELETED SCENES!**

_(Scene 1, Kagome's Living Room)_

Kagome bounced excitedly in her seat. "Dare, dare, dare!"

Inuyasha blinked, trying to think of a good one. "I dare you to…"

"Drink from the toilet," Souta finished for him. Everyone stared at him, wide-eyed from the suggestion.

After a moment of silence, Kagome spoke, motioning to Inuyasha. "Wouldn't that be dog-boy's job?"

Inuyasha glared at her, and then all of their amused friends. "I hate every fucking one of you."

_(Scene 2, Goshinboku)_

Believing herself to be delusional, she tried again. Befuddled, Kagome tried for a second time. Unsatisfied, she did it another time. Officially freaking out, she did it once more. Still no use. She blinked rapidly before coming to the conclusion that he must've glued them on, the sly dog. (No pun intended.) She laughed as she gave the dog ears a good yank, and—

_RIP. _"YOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The glue wore off and she stood on the vines with two fake dog ears in her grasp.


	2. Vol 1, Ch 2: InuYasha Revived

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _InuYasha_ or its volume/chapters in any way whatsoever… though I do wish the character InuYasha owned me… *drools*

**A/N: ***innocently typing* What? o.o

* * *

_**(Halloween Evening, 50 Years Prior to the Well Mishap)**_

_Oh, my _fuck_, that hurts!_

The sunset's dim rays splashed over InuYasha's silver locks, reflecting his golden eyes well enough to cast out a distraught amber. He looked down at the miko on the ground, half of her attire covered in blood while her pure, silk skin absorbed her own circulatory liquids. She'd just shot him with a bow, didn't she? She tried to kill him earlier, so he took what she'd promised to give, and yet, right as he was escaping…

_Thunk. _She'd pinned him without hesitance.

He could feel the warm sacred power radiating from her wooden arrow, feel the grains of bark digging into his back. He gazed at the priestess before him incredulously as he recognized this magic as a sealing enchantment. This was the skill used by spiritual beings to freeze demons in time, putting them into an eternal sleep where they're forced to never live nor take part in the world around them. She was planning to seal him away and never break free the spell, wasn't she? He couldn't believe this was happening. Yes, obviously she suddenly wanted to kill him now, but why would she use a seal?

He reached out to her, as if begging for comfort, for an explanation to all of this occurring chaos. "Kikyou…? How could—? I thought—" He stopped himself as the sealing bond began taking away his ability to speak, and soon, his ability to physically feel his surroundings. He couldn't feel the tree or slight twinge in his chest, nor could he even sense the spiritual aura scorching off of the small arrowhead.

The last thing he remembered seeing before sacrificing himself further into the seal was Kikyou on the ground, picking up the Shikon no Tama tenderly with her loving hands before she stood weakly. So many emotions had passed before him in those few moments: anger, hurt, betrayal, sadness, and an indescribable, pained sensation.

_I'm dying._

His eyesight escaped him, though his heart continued to beat. But then it all faded away just as quickly as it came—

_I'm dying, and I don't care._

—and he caught himself feeling tranquil, at peace, and mostly, fulfilled. The smallest smile managed to break across his face, his eyes softening once for the first time in a long time.

_At least I got to see you one last time, Kikyou…_

Then he felt nothing—no more thoughts raced through his mind as his heart came to an abrupt stop, his nerves numbing under the immense strength of the holy arrow's spell. He'd become a mere fleshy statue, sleeping forever until Kikyou disposed of the arrow—_if _she would get rid of it. He was just a nobody now, a worthless, charmed hanyou on a stupid tree.

The abyss had swallowed him whole.

* * *

**ONE MESSED-UP STORY**

**Vol. 1: "Turning Back Time"**

**Ch. 2: "InuYasha Resurrected"**

**

* * *

**

_**(Halloween Evening in Sengoku-Jidai Tokyo)**_

"Ye came from the well?" Kaede asked in doubt to the two teens sitting around her. Inuyasha and Kagome were facing each other over the fire, but both were so confused that their eyes were trained on the walls of the hut instead of everyone's suspecting, baffled faces. Honestly, no one knew what was going on. "How ye did so eludes this old miko," she told them solemnly. "We villagers use the well to dispose of youkai bones, not—"

"THAT'S WHAT THE LEGEND OF MY WELL IS!" Kagome exclaimed in complete shock. Inuyasha, at the least, realized that wherever they were now, it held the exact same well of Kagome's shrine. There weren't any doubts before, but now, Inuyasha was beginning to wonder not _where _they were, but _when_. The buildings, people, clothing, everything—it fit parts of the Feudal Era, not any modern-day world. Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and thought as the lady went on, asking Kagome this and that. But they weren't _getting _anywhere!

Finally, Kikyou asked a meaningful question. "How is it that you were able to break the bonds?"

Kagome blinked. "I still don't get this bond thing."

Kikyou sighed. "I used my spiritual powers to—"

"SPIRITUAL POWERS?"

"Yes," Kikyou said, slightly bothered with Kagome for cutting her off. "Spiritual powers. Monks and mikos have them. You can use them to put up barriers, purify things, and do many other tasks, such as sealing bonds. I used my spiritual powers to seal InuYasha, a hanyou, to the Goshinboku fifty years ago, where he's remained ever since."

Kagome blinked again. Then she began hyperventilating. "You mean—the guy in the forest is the one from the story?"

"Story?" Inuyasha, Kaede, and Kikyou echoed. Also, why hadn't anyone freaked out when the young-looking Kikyou mentioned that she was alive FIFTY YEARS AGO?

Not to mention, they didn't know each others' names. Great. They were _really _making progress.

"Oh, yeah!" Kagome chirped. "Jii-chan always told Souta and I this story of a miko and hanyou falling in love before they were lead to betray each other and somehow the hanyou got pinned to Goshinboku and the miko was brought back from the dead! She was after an evil demon or something, but I think Mama told me he ended up breaking her like a clay pot!"

Kikyou and Kaede nearly fell over in shock. Inuyasha, on the other hand, already knowing what was going on, was laughing his ass off. "Where are you _from_?" Kikyou demanded, still stunned.

"_When _is more like it," Inuyasha managed to say between cackles. "I've already pieced it together—well, most of it, since I don't know why the fuck Kags says there's two of me—"

"Language," Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know why there's two of me, but obviously, since you said you pinned that fucker—" _Cough. _"Uh, guy fifty years ago, he's gotta be that hanyou and you've gotta be the undead miko. Which means since all of this happened about five hundred years ago, we—"

_"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" _

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the wall; on the other side, a familiar voice screamed loudly, cursing profanities not meant for her tender ears. She looked at Kaede and Kikyou, who looked blasé, to Inuyasha, who looked even more casual about it, if not a little pissed for being interrupted. "Uh…"

"Don't worry," Kikyou assured her with a wave of her hand. "That's just—"

"_I WANNA GET DOWN, YOU FUCKING WENCHES!"_

"He doesn't sound happy," Kagome murmured, avoiding everyone's eyes as she stared into the fire. "Shouldn't we go help that guy? He doesn't deserve to be on a tree."

"On the contrary, InuYasha's quite violent," Kikyou said as Kaede sipped some herb tea from her bowl. "He can slaughter villages without any— Did she just leave?"

Yes. Kagome did just walk out of the hut, concern and sympathy clearly coating her features after she took the food she'd been given and never said another word to any of them.

Inuyasha sighed at how she always had to care for others and never listened well when being told something important. "Okay, seriously, can you just tell us why there are two of me and what's so special about Kags breaking the supposed miko-spiritual-bond thing?" Inuyasha snapped. "Really, 'cause I doubt it's possible to have two of someone." He was still going over his theory. Was what they did really achievable through a damned well, though?

"Kikyou," Kaede began, her eye focused on her elder sister. "Are you sure that it is not possible for that young girl and this boy to be the possible reincarnations of you and InuYasha?"

Much of what has happened would be explained by that; the similarities between InuYasha and Inuyasha, and the resemblances between Kikyou and Kagome. It would also explain how Kagome could break the spiritual seals and Inuyasha's mock personality of InuYasha. But Kikyou still shook her head. "I am still alive—somewhat—and InuYasha's soul has not passed on. It is impossible for a soul to reincarnate if they're being used."

"HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha avoided the flabbergasted looks of the sacred beings in the hut at his sudden exclamation and use of language. "Holy—I was _right. _Dear _fucking_ gods."

_"Inuyasha? Kagome?"_

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

Kagome didn't mind the other three's chatter and interrogation skills, but when she heard the boy also named Inuyasha screaming out to them, her heart nearly shattered with pity. She grabbed all of the things she'd been given so that he could have them. If he'd been stuck to a tree for a while, he must've been thirsty and hungry, no doubt about it.

She wondered some more about him. She'd mistaken him for her best friend Inuyasha—and Inuyasha looked just like the hanyou InuYasha when he was in costume. Kagome wondered… was InuYasha's ears and all of that even a costume? Was he born with those traits since he had demon blood inside of him? By now, Kagome had made it to the forest. She took the route in which they'd exited the area of Goshinboku, which narrowly avoided the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome thought she heard someone calling her name, but ignored it in her mental ramblings. _If this guy's the hanyou from the story and she's the miko… how did he feel about seeing her again if they betrayed each other? _The undead miko—who she assumed was Kikyou—seemed surprised to see InuYasha awake, which meant he probably hadn't awoken once in that bond thing. _Yet…Kikyou kept talking about how _I'd _woken him. But how? Didn't she say something about only herself being able to…?_

It was so confusing that Kagome just dropped it. She could still hear InuYasha's angered shouts, so she hurried up her pace to the Goshinboku. Just as she appeared in the clearing and took in the infuriated appearance of the hanyou, she muttered, "Kami, you sound like a whiny kid who's eager for ice cream."

"What in the fuck is _eye scream_?" he demanded. "Why are the fuck you here? What in the seven hells just happened?"

Kagome thought he didn't look all that malicious, just yapping his mouth but his body dead-still. She smiled as he carried on with his yelling before she plopped in front of his vine-covered body, grinning as he went on about how stupid she was and why she couldn't "stop fucking smiling". She disapproved of her Inuyasha saying things like that, but strangely, it was humorous coming from this guy she just met. Finally, she murmured, "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

InuYasha's eyebrows furrowed in further irritation. What was she, this Kagome bitch, up to? "It's impossible for me to be _hungry _or _thirsty_," he mocked, though Kagome didn't notice.

"How does this whole 'sealing' thing work, anyways?" Kagome asked. "The miko from the village tried explaining it to me, but they were kind of… um…"

"Boring?" he questioned.

"Tedious," Kagome corrected. "But, yeah, kind of boring. How does it all work? Wouldn't you know, since you're under it yourself!"

"WHAT? NO!" After Kagome's confused look, he realized how quick he was to reply. "Well, yeah, I'm under the spell. Guess I could—"

"YAY!" Kagome cheered, jumping up and abandoning the food on the ground. She stood proudly in front of InuYasha just like she'd done earlier, except inside of a fiery exterior, she was curious.

If InuYasha could've moved his muscles well, he would've leaned further away from the crazy girl and her proximity. _Keh, bitch is too close. _"This thing is to put me into eternal sleep, so I don't know how I'm awake. All I know is, I can smell, see, and feel, but I can't fuckin' move anything except my face and sometimes my head."

"That's terrible!" Kagome announced with a truly pitiful look in her eyes. If InuYasha could move, he'd run away from it. Fucking Kami, he _hated, _absolutely _HATED _pity. He would punch pity in the face if he could. "Oh, InuYasha, is it?" He blinked in response. "InuYasha, I'm so sorry this has happened to you!"

Kagome felt hideous, like a nasty slug. She had no right to be able to move, to do what she wished without any inference from a seal. This guy wasn't even sure if he could eat or not. Her heart went out to him and she felt like slapping herself for being more capable _than_ him. This wasn't fair. No one should have to deal with this alone, and yet, this InuYasha slept through fifty years of his life despite his teen appearance, and he had no one to talk to or keep him company.

_"Sorry"… "_sorry_"…? _InuYasha's eyes about popped out of their sockets when she said that, and then tears began building up in her eyes. _She's _sorry _for _me_? _At first, he felt nothing but confusion. For one thing, she was crying and apologizing for him—something only his mother had done—and she didn't even know him. For another thing, SHE WAS FUCKING _CRYING_. InuYasha couldn't stand tears, so…

He went into panic mode.

"Don't cry!" he insisted, though she didn't listen. InuYasha scanned his mind for what to do with crying females, but since the last time he dealt with one was his mother when he was around five years old, well… It wasn't playing out so great. He just said the only thing on his mind: "Feh, all we have to do is get Kikyou to remove the fucking arrow."

"REALLY?" Kagome chirped, tears automatically gone. Honestly, it kind of scared the living daylights out of InuYasha. "We should go get her then—"

"Shut your trap!" InuYasha hissed, observing their surroundings. He felt something evil, a dark presence, and the smell of blood and death. _Not good._

"What is it?" Kagome whispered despite his advice to keep silent.

It was then that a large centipede appeared from the forest, snapping numerous trees in its path. The plain-faced, shirtless demon with a centipede for a body crushed the girl to the tree, and seethed at her, "WHERE'S THE JEWEL?" The lengthy body wrapped around them and the Sacred Tree; it might've hurt InuYasha if he could feel anything, but he could very well hear Kagome's whimpers of pain.

InuYasha got pissed in a millisecond. This damned demon thought of hurting the first person to show him concern of any sort ever since the day Kikyou pinned him? That alone was enough to set off his temper so much, that he didn't pay any mind to what jewel this youkai was after. Right now, all he could feel was rage, bloodlust, and—

Protective?

Kagome couldn't breathe and her lungs began to fail her. Her nails dug into the vines for some relief from the crushing, but it only made her further annoyed. She looked up at the half-demon with fire in his eyes towards the demon, and he questioned, "Why the fuck are you here?"

Kagome heard a snapping noise and a jagged pain in her side. _My ribs… _She looked up at InuYasha worriedly, and he looked down at her, though he kept glancing at the food on the ground. She'd been offering that food to him, hadn't she? She wasn't trying to shove it in his face that he couldn't eat, but she was being nice—but wasn't it out of pity?

"Inu…Yasha…," Kagome managed to cough, though she wasn't really sure whether she meant the boy before her or her best friend back in the miko's hut. "INUYASHA!" she gasped, grip tightening on the vegetation wrapped around the hanyou.

If anything, InuYasha only got more livid when Mistress Centipede refused to answer him. His eyes went back to burning through the demon demanding for a jewel after Kagome had let out shouts of help. For the first time in a long time, he felt his demon blood boil. He growled out through his clenched teeth to the girl below him, "Hey, wench. Think you can remove this arrow?"

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

"Holy shit," Inuyasha murmured again as three familiar figures passed by the hut. "Miroku, Sango, Rin?"

The boy in monk garb, the girl in a orange kimono, and the teen in a demon slayer suit all turned to the sound of his voice and saw him sitting in a hut with two women wearing miko attire. Relief instantly filled their systems as they entered and sat down, completely at ease with the strangers as long as Inuyasha was. They told everyone of how they'd packed some bags and jumped down the well after Kagome and Inuyasha only to wind up near a forest. They went down the hill from there, determined to just find their friends and get the heck out of there. Souta and Shippou stayed home in case they didn't come back so they could inform Jii-chan and Saya of what was going on.

Inuyasha shook his head at all this madness and told them how things worked out for him and Kagome. Then they all just ended up at square one, except now, they knew each other's names. Finally, Rin asked, "What the heck is going on? Are we in a parallel universe or something?"

"No," Miroku said solidly, and from his tone, Inuyasha knew he, too, had the exact same theory he'd come to not long ago. "Tell me, fair maidens—" Kaede and Kikyou narrowed their eyes at that, but kept listening. "—what year is it?"

"We are almost to the fifteen-hundredth year," Kaede informed them. "Why do ye ask, monk?"

"Monk?" Sango intervened, snorting. "Miroku's not a monk. That's just his Halloween costume."

"Halloween?" the miko echoed.

Rin nodded. "It's where you dress up in a costume as something or someone and go around and get sweet treats. It's a tradition in where we're from."

"Tonight is Hollow's Night," Kikyou insisted, eyeing their _costumes _warily. "Demons and ghosts invade villages, and we miko and taijiya protect the people nearby. That's why I was near the Goshinboku tonight—I needed to make sure no demon made its way into this fair—"

"INUYASHA!"

Said human bolted to his feet and out the door. "KAGOME!" he cried, and he could faintly hear everyone behind him, running to investigate. _"KAGOME!"_

"A demon must've attacked," Kikyou whispered to her sister, who tried her best to run with her old limbs. Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were already now aware that demons existed—how else could Kagome's tree's hanyou be a _hanyou_?

Inuyasha ran into the clearing of Goshinboku, several people stopping behind him. What he saw froze him to the bone.

Kagome was being crushed by a centipede-like thing, her body pressed up against vines that wrapped around what he guessed to be the hanyou. The boy was white-haired, golden-eyed, dog-eared, and wore the same hunting outfit he was. He was also glaring dangerously at the centipede, who everyone had gathered to be one of the demons Kikyou spoke of. The demon demanded, "GIVE ME THE JEWEL!"

Kikyou and Kaede both were stunned, realizing what jewel was being referred to. Kikyou heard her once-lover's inquiry to the girl being squished against him and saw how Kagome was slowly reaching for the arrow. Surprisingly, Kaede yelled. "No, child! You mustn't free InuYasha!"

"Just fucking grab the arrow," InuYasha growled. And now Inuyasha knew what Kagome meant when she talked about there being two Inuyasha's: if he was still in costume, they'd look more alike than twins. But Inuyasha was obviously human, and this one was half-demon. "You don't wanna die here with a worthless hanyou, do you?"

"Worthless?" she choked, and Inuyasha's heart tightened. "You're not…" InuYasha knew what she was trying to say, and everyone watched as she reached for the decaying arrow despite Kikyou and Kaede's yells not to. Everyone was panicking, frozen with fear, and petrified, but InuYasha stood tall, almost as if this attack was nothing. Only Kikyou knew he'd been up against much worse than this.

The second Kagome's hand wrapped around the arrow, they were all blinded by a pink light.

The power was enough for Mistress Centipede to loosen her grip on the two, and InuYasha let out an evil-sounding cackle. "Bitch, you're _mine_!" He ripped through the vines like a mortal would a spider web, and Kagome could breathe again.

You know, until she flew back into Inuyasha and almost knocked them both out.

Kikyou and Kaede were still stunned. InuYasha—FREE. He no longer was on the Goshinboku, pinned for the rest of eternity, but charging at the centipede, who paid no mind to him as she raced over to Kagome. Her lower body smacked into almost everyone, sending them to trees and grass. The miko sisters stayed clear of her due to one's chemical makeup and the others' old age. The centipede even caught InuYasha off-guard with her tail whip since he was too distracted when the demon lunged its teeth into Kagome's side and tossed her up into the air, much against InuYasha's protest.

And there, through the blood and all, shined proudly a pink-purple jewel.

"THE JEWEL!" the centipede screeched while it dipped for it. Kaede and her elder sister stood frozen, gazing at the object as it hit the ground in disbelief. Kagome hit the ground with a _thud_, blood leaking out of her side, and all her best guy friend could do was stare in pain as she groaned, eyeing the thing that came from her body. Miroku, Sango, and Rin each stumbled back into the clearing from their falls and spotted the blood and their injured friend. Rin called out to her as did Sango, but Miroku held them back, knowing better that now was not the best time to walk into a battlefield.

InuYasha quickly recovered from his hit and lurched at the demon as it made its way to the jewel. His claws sliced through it as scissors did string, and everyone was there to witness his strength. Kagome coughed as she stood up whereas he hit the ground, picking up the jewel while the demon immediately turned to dust. _He's a good guy, _Kagome thought with a smile.

She was making her way over to the hanyou when he turned on her, bloodied claws ready for another fight. His golden eyes were now different, filled with spite instead of concern. "Keh, you're next, you stupid bitch," he said as he jumped for her. Even though shocked, Kagome narrowly missed his swipe with a sidestep. Then she stared down at the large crater he created, his strength apparent as everyone began yelling, though only Inuyasha moved from his spot to assist her.

Or, you know, he's a bad guy in disguise.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, yeah; InuYasha's still the bad-cop, good-cop in this feudal forest. I went there. =.=

**DELETED SCENES!**

_(Scene 1, Goshinboku)_

Kagome heard a snapping noise and a jagged pain in her side. _My ribs… _She looked up at InuYasha worriedly, and he looked down at her, though he kept glancing at the food on the ground. She'd been offering that food to him, hadn't she? She wasn't trying to shove it in his face that he couldn't eat, but she was being nice—but wasn't it out of pity?

"Inu…Yasha…," Kagome managed to cough, though she wasn't really sure whether she meant the boy before her or her best friend back in the miko's hut. "INUYASHA!" she gasped, grip tightening on the vegetation wrapped around the hanyou.

"What?" he snapped.

"Before we die, could you… Would you… _Will_ you bear my child?"

(If you didn't get the humor in that, not only is it Miroku's line, but _women _bear children, not _men, _or in this case, _half-demons._)

_(Scene 2, Kaede's Hut/the Village)_

"Tonight is Hollow's Night," Kikyou insisted, eyeing their _costumes _warily. "Demons and ghosts invade villages, and we miko and taijiya protect the people nearby. That's why I was near the Goshinboku tonight—I needed to make sure no demon made its way into this fair—"

"INUYASHA!"

Said human bolted to his feet and out the door. "KAGOME!" he cried, and he could faintly hear everyone behind him, running to investigate. "IF WE DON'T GO HOME RIGHT NOW, WE'RE GONNA MISS _HOCUS POCUS!_"


	3. Vol 1, Ch 3: A New Foe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _InuYasha_ or its volume/chapters in any way whatsoever… though I do wish the character InuYasha owned me… *drools*

**Disclaimer2: **Just thought I should say that I don't own _Baywatch, _either. -.-'

**A/N: ***chugs coke to stay awake…then twitches after slamming said coke on computer desk and crushing it by hand*

* * *

**Last time on—**

_**BAYWATCH!**_

**I mean…**

_**ONE MESSED-UP STORY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Late Halloween Evening in Sengoku-Jidai Tokyo...  
and a repeat of last time just to piss you off. T.T)**_

The second Kagome's hand wrapped around the arrow, they were all blinded by a pink light.

The power was enough for Mistress Centipede to loosen her grip on the two, and InuYasha let out an evil-sounding cackle. "Bitch, you're _mine_!" He ripped through the vines like a mortal would a spider web, and Kagome could breathe again.

You know, until she flew back into Inuyasha and almost knocked them both out.

Kikyou and Kaede were still stunned. InuYasha—FREE. He no longer was on the Goshinboku, pinned for the rest of eternity, but charging at the centipede, who paid no mind to him as she raced over to Kagome. Her lower body smacked into almost everyone, sending them to trees and grass. The miko sisters stayed clear of her due to one's chemical makeup and the other's old age. The centipede even caught InuYasha off-guard with her tail whip since he was too distracted when the demon lunged its teeth into Kagome's side and tossed her up into the air, much against InuYasha's protest.

And there, through the blood and all, shined proudly a pink-purple jewel.

"THE JEWEL!" the centipede screeched while it dipped for it. Kaede and her elder sister stood frozen, gazing at the object as it hit the ground in disbelief. Kagome hit the ground with a _thud_, blood leaking out of her side, and all her best guy friend could do was stare in pain as she groaned, eyeing the thing that came from her body. Miroku, Sango, and Rin each stumbled back into the clearing from their falls and spotted the blood and their injured friend. Rin called out to her as did Sango, but Miroku held them back, knowing better that now was not the best time to walk into a battlefield.

InuYasha quickly recovered from his hit and lurched at the demon as it made its way to the jewel. His claws sliced through it as scissors did string, and everyone was there to witness his strength. Kagome coughed as she stood up whereas he hit the ground, picking up the jewel while the demon immediately turned to dust. _He's a good guy, _Kagome thought with a smile.

She was making her way over to the hanyou when he turned on her, bloodied claws ready for another fight. His golden eyes were now different, filled with spite instead of concern. "Keh, you're next, you stupid bitch," he said as he jumped for her. Even though shocked, Kagome narrowly missed his swipe with a sidestep. Then she stared down at the large crater he created, his strength apparent as everyone began yelling, though only Inuyasha moved from his spot to assist her.

Or, you know, he's a bad guy in disguise.

* * *

**ONE MESSED-UP STORY**

**Vol. 1: "Turning Back Time"**

**Ch. 3: "A New Foe"**

**

* * *

**

InuYasha menacingly cracked his knuckles, flexing them for obvious reasons—to prepare for the kill. Kagome squeaked, glancing from him to the crater he'd just made. She wasn't sure what to do or say; she could hardly breathe as it was. "Gimme the Shikon no Tama," the half-demon said with finality, though Kagome only looked confused. Irritated beyond belief, he made another swipe for her, and she dodged again, making her way to Inuyasha, who was coming to her assistance.

Inuyasha stood in front of his best friend protectively, making sure to cover every inch of her body with his—without touching her. "Leave Kagome alone," he said sternly, not afraid in the slightest of his impossibly strong replica.

InuYasha cracked his knuckles again, preparing to hit anything or anyone in his way. "When she gives me the goddamn jewel, I'll leave ya alone," he growled, making the undead and, as the Inuyasha's would put it, almost dead priestesses come into action.

"Do not give InuYasha the jewel!" Kikyou insisted as her younger yet older sister pulled out familiar beads. She gasped. "Kaede—you kept them all this time…?"

"I was afraid one day the seal would wear off, though I did not think it'd be so soon," Kaede murmured. _Especially since it never faded on its own. _She closed her eyes and put her hands together, warning her sibling, "Be prepared to say the word of subjugation."

Kikyou nodded firmly, turning back to the growl-off between the two Inuyasha's. InuYasha snapped, "I won't hesitate to kill you pathetic humans! Now give me the fucking jewel or hand over your lives!"

Kagome shook her head viciously. "At least give us a good reason for wanting the jewel."

Everyone fell over that suggestion; just so blunt, so calm. "Keh, to become full-demon, ya stupid wench," InuYasha snarled. He prepared to take his clone's life when Kagome whispered in a very soft voice,

"What's wrong with being just half?"

That made him space-out enough for Kaede to send the kotodama through the air and to the hanyou. Noticing the new object around his neck, he was further distracted as he began barking, "What in the hells is this thing?" He tugged at it; any normal jewelry would instantly break, but this glowed with spiritual power. He screamed, "WHY WON'T IT COME OFF?"

"Hurry! Say the word of subjugation!" Kaede demanded, and Kikyou nodded in understanding. She scanned her mind to the moment where she finished making the necklace, recalling the words she was choosing between using. Trinkets such as this always had a special word, one the necklace chose itself once it heard it. Since Kikyou had made the necklace out the love, it would only make sense for the word to be—

"Beloved."

InuYasha continued tugging at it before giving up and lunging at his counterpart. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and moved just in the nick of time as InuYasha's claws dug into the earth, causing another crater to form. Kagome squeaked once more when she realized she'd dropped the jewel when Inuyasha had randomly grabbed her. She began to approach it when said friend held her back. She could only watch helplessly as InuYasha approached the jewel.

Kikyou didn't understand why it didn't work, nor did Kaede. The two miko glanced at each other before setting their eyes on the girl who'd freed InuYasha from the tree. Regardless of what Kikyou thought, Kaede knew the strange girl might hold the word for InuYasha's kotodama. "Kagome," she said after remembering her name, "say the word of subjugation?"

"The word of what?"

Kaede screamed, seeing how InuYasha was a foot within their village's treasure. "HURRY AND SAY A WORD FITTING FOR SUBDUING INUYASHA!"

_Fitting? _Kagome thought frantically, scanning InuYasha up and down. _What could be fitting for an inu-hanyou— _Eyes widening with realization when she saw his ears, she screamed, "SIT!"

_BAM._

The beads glowed and instantaneously brought InuYasha and his face flying to the ground. Kagome winced at the sound of the impact, as did most of the humans around. After about three seconds of silence and staring at dirt, InuYasha rose up and screeched, "WHAT THE FUCK _IS _THIS? I'm gonna kill you wenches! GET READY TO—"

"The word of subjugation, please," Kaede said.

"Sit," Kagome murmured, trying to hide her amusement as he crashed back into the ground. "Sit?" _Thud. _"Sit!" _Bam. _"SIT!" _THUD. _"It looks like the more emotion I put into the word, the harder the impact," Kagome observed with a smile.

InuYasha merely twitched, nearly unconscious on the ground.

"There is much to discuss, young travelers," Kaede whispered, making eye contact with the distraught Kikyou. "Why not talk in my hut?" And just like that, as if she were Mother Duck, the confused humans and undead miko followed her into the village, once again leaving a certain hanyou behind.

"OI!" he yelled, and after recovering from his sits, ran after them. _I'm not lettin' the Shikon no Tama outta my sight. Never can you trust a damned girl with a fuckin' jewel._

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

"Young boy," Kaede said slowly, "or, as ye call yourself, 'Inuyasha'." He had the urge to insult her for that, but due to the current circumstances, let it slide. "Ye are saying that ye and this monk Miroku believe ye come from five hundred years into the future?"

The two teens nodded. Kagome was nearly dead-silent. "You're not kidding, are you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Think of it, Kagome. What _other _explanation is there?"

That was just it, though. There was none.

Rin jumped up and ran over to the other women in miko garb. She squealed, "Oh, my gods, guess what? I'm from the _future! _Even better—five _centuries_ into the future! Oh, we never did introduce ourselves, did we?" Kikyou and Kaede just stared at her. "Well, I'm Hara Rin, and I'm kind of like Inuyasha's sister!" At people's curious gazes, she added, "I'm determined to marry his brother!"

At that bit, InuYasha choked on air.

Kikyou and Kaede were, to say the least, terrified. Miroku quickly went to his friend's side, whispering, "Don't freak out the nice miko, Rin. They could help us get back home." She nodded seriously and sat down next to Sango, who just shook her head with a smile.

"We don't know how ye would return to ye time," Kaede murmured. "Ye theory of the future could likely be correct, though, since Miss Kagome knows of the legend's end before it has occurred. At that,"—she gave a worried glimpse to the stone miko beside her—"she may be my sister's reincarnation."

"Your_ sister_?" InuYasha coughed. "Old hag, if you ain't noticed—"

"This is Kaede," Kikyou whispered, watching as the hanyou grimaced in puzzlement. "I am undead, InuYasha," she further explained. "It's been fifty years since the Hollow's evening in which you were put to sleep and I died. I was brought back to life with earth and bones; you were released by my reincarnation, who has somehow disobeyed the laws of time."

"I didn't disobey them," Kagome insisted, not liking how they made her look like a bad person. "I just jumped down my family shrine's well." InuYasha stared in wonder at the women's conversing. He was probably the most clueless of them all, so hearing all of this was really enlightening. "I didn't even know I'd traveled through time until Inuyasha recommended it."

"No, I didn't!" InuYasha yelled.

"She _meant _ME!" the other Inuyasha growled irately.

Kagome rubbed her temples. "What about we give you each nicknames so that when we're all at the same place, it won't be as confusing?" Everybody stared at her strangely for the suggestion, though she overlooked them. "Since hanyou InuYasha has dog ears, we'll call him 'Inu'. So, we'll call future Inuyasha 'Sha'."

"What about the 'ya'?" Inuyasha asked.

She merely shrugged. "Anyways, I'm the reincarnation of Kikyou, the miko from the Shikon no Tama story?" Kaede, the wisest of them, nodded. "So that means I probably have her spiritual power then, which would explain me being able to free Inu from Goshinboku."

InuYasha scoffed at his nickname, but remained in his cool stance: lying on his side, resting his jaw in his palm while his legs formed a triangle. He was in an isolated area of the hut, since it'd always been in his nature to keep his distance from everyone because of trust issues. Sango and Rin were sitting cross-legged between Miroku, who sat next to Kaede, who sat next to Kikyou, who sat next to Inuyasha, who had placed Kagome in-between him and Miroku to keep her safe of the hanyou he didn't trust.

"Correct, child," Kaede hummed, stirring the fire slightly. "If freeing InuYa—err, _Inu _was not enough proof, then the Shikon no Tama being inside of ye was quite enough to convince me that ye are indeed the reincarnation of Lady Kikyou."

"Which would explain your similarities," Sango added just to chip in her two cents.

"Indeed," Kikyou finally spoke. "Now, reincarnation, please hand me the jewel."

"The…jewel?" Kagome questioned, eyeing it wearily as it rolled around in her hand.

"Yes," her past life murmured. "It has great powers. It can enhance a demon's abilities, grant wishes to its beholder, but most importantly, it can grow black every quickly."

"Black?"

"Its color right now is showing it has been purified," Kaede informed her. "Black signals evil within the jewel."

"My brain!" Miroku screamed before falling backwards. For emphasis to his brain exploding, Sango poked him, and he didn't respond. That is, until a certain hand reached for a certain area and a _slap _echoed through the hut. He rubbed his face, whispering, "It was worth it," despite an enraged Sango's protests.

Kikyou, meanwhile, was still trying to convince Kagome to hand over the jewel. "It has been my job to guard it, and if you give it to me, I will resume my duties of doing so." InuYasha scowled. _Yeah, you're so eager to perform your duties, _Kikyou_… Yet, fifty years, you had no problem with wanting to throw them away for me._

Kikyou felt like crying, though her tears may have come out as mud instead of salt water. Her plans were officially ruined. InuYasha had been released, so she could no longer meet him in the afterlife like she hoped; now she would have to drag him there with her instead of his soul going peacefully. When she'd pinned him there, the whole purpose of it was that so she didn't have to see him in the afterlife, but now, it was her duty to fix things between them. But how could she do that if she hadn't even defeated their enemy Naraku, much less retrieved the Jewel of Four Souls?

"Let me just take care of it," Kagome insisted. She knew of how the priestess wished to relieve of her duties from the story she heard, though wasn't quite sure why Kikyou seemed so desperate to get it back. "Until I can go home, I'll take care of it for you."

"Wait," Sango said, having an epiphany. She turned back to the hanyou secluding himself from everyone. "Why are you still here?"

"For the jewel, of course," Kaede sighed, shaking her head.

"Keh, why else?" InuYasha said with a smirk. "It's not like I like being in the same room as three miko, one of which is a total brat and the other's a betraying wench."

"HEY!" Kagome yelled whereas Kikyou felt her heartstrings tug. Yes, she understood why InuYasha would hate her; she, too, felt negative towards him when she came back. She still contained a strong urge to kill him, since her soul had passed on that way. But at the same time, she knew of the betrayal, and was able to move on for the most part because of it. InuYasha still believed she flat-out meant to hurt him, though. Then, Kagome asked, "Why do you really need the jewel, Inu?"

InuYasha cringed at his nickname again before punching through the floor, shocking the humans unaware of his abilities. "You stupid bitch! I'm _half_ a demon! To survive in this world, I need the whole gods-damned thing! But since you're a freakin' retard who ain't catchin' on—" He cracked his knuckles and lunged. "Face the wrath of my—"

"Sit." _Thud._

Kikyou frowned. She should've been the one subduing him, not her reincarnation. "Kagome," she said, making the girl perk up at her name. "Now that the jewel has reentered this era of war, youkai and evil men from all over will come to take it for themselves. Its powers are immense, and you are in grave danger for as long as you hold it. No, I correct myself: the fate of the _world _is in grave danger for as long as you keep it." She gestured to herself. "Hand it over to me, and I will keep it safe."

Kagome rubbed the jewel, basking in its glorious smooth texture. "Well…"

"She said no," Inuyasha growled. "If Kags has your powers, she has just as much ability as you do to keep the fuckin' jewel safe."

"Which brings another area to our concern," Kaede murmured, deciding the jewel was currently not a safe topic. Everyone groaned as they reminded of how baffling this whole situation was. So many things didn't make sense, though most were beginning to now that they declared there was a such thing as time travel. "Why are there two Inuyasha's?"

"Keh, don't know," Inuyasha mumbled at the same time InuYasha muttered, "Feh, dunno."

Kagome giggled at the resemblance. InuYasha glared at her while Inuyasha half-smiled, glad that she was herself again, since Kikyou wasn't being so kind just a few minutes ago. Almost everybody smiled at Kagome's laughter that could lighten the darkest soul. Even Kikyou's lips twitched. "Ye look alike, ye behave similarly, and ye both just have too much in common. There are two possibilities so far: reincarnation or same person." Kaede requested, "Tell us about ye life, Sha."

"I live alone with my brother in a nice apartment," he said, not really getting where Kaede was going. "I don't know what the fuck happened to my par_ents_! Kami, that hurt!"

Kagome rubbed at her stinging hand. "That's what you get for cursing."

He hissed, "Anyways, unlike Kagome and Rin but like Sango, I'm in high school, except I'm in my second year and she's in her first."

"School?" He sighed. After explaining Japanese education to the three feudal characters, he continued. "Kagome's a third year in middle school and Rin's a second. Miroku's supposed to be in college, but he's kind of stupid, so he ain't."

"I RESENT THAT!"

"None of us really remember how we all met, it was so long ago," Inuyasha continued as if Miroku hadn't popped in, "and I don't remember much from my childhood, so _that's _out the window." More confused looks rose, but he ignored them. "I'm in the swordsman club at school and help with combat classes at the local kids' center." The three were still perplexed, but once again, shunned. "I'm gonna be a professional fighting instructor when I'm older, and Sesshoumaru's the founder of Tenseiga Hospital—"

"SESSHOUMARU?" InuYasha punched the floor again while Kaede exhaled and began making a mental note to get the village carpenter to come by and fix the fist-sized holes. "That fuckin' bastard! Why in all the hells do you know him?"

"HE'S MY GODS-DAMNED _HALF-BROTHER_!" Inuyasha yelled, then under his breath, "Sadly."

"Don't tell me you only share the same father!" InuYasha insisted, not liking where this conversation was heading.

Smirking, Inuyasha snarled, "We do."

InuYasha groaned, crossing his arms and doing what modern-day people would call "pouting". The fuckin' human was too much like him; he didn't like it one bit. All evidence was pointing towards them being the same person, which he was not enjoying. Who wanted to have a freakin' clone of themselves?

Inuyasha smirked again. "Well, don't pout like a little boy now."

The half-demon growled before lunging again. "I'LL KILL YOU—"

"Sit." Kagome said it with a sigh, so the blow wasn't too harsh on him as he collided with the ground and yelped on impact.

Sango sipped some of the gruel Kaede gave them. "You know," she began, "Inu's really less threatening with the sit command."

"Mm-hm," Rin murmured, slurping her soup.

"So Inu and Sha both have brothers named Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, deciding they'd better clear the air.

Kaede nodded. "Before this era's InuYasha was born, his father was the Lord of the Western Lands, the Great Dog Demon, or Inu no Taishou. He was mated to another powerful inu-youkai, who produced his full-demon heir, Sesshoumaru. She passed away not longer after childbirth. Then Inu no Taishou fell for a mortal princess who produced his second yet half-demon heir, InuYasha. The Great Dog Demon passed away the night of InuYasha's birth due to extreme causalities he'd suffered—"

"It's a long story," Kikyou finally said. "All in all, Sesshoumaru is the current Lord of the Western Lands, and if InuYasha were a full-demon, he'd take the throne after his brother."

"Why can't he just take the throne as he is?" Kagome asked, gaze lingered on the hanyou who'd, if possible, gotten even more angry. Then she realized something: "Is it wrong for someone to be half-demon?" Kikyou nodded. "Well, why?"

"'Half-demon, half-strength,'" the undead miko quoted with a faraway expression. "Youkai believe hanyou to be weak for their other blood whereas humans fear them for their demonic abilities. They're disapproved of by both sides of their heritage. Many believe them to be a disgrace of sorts, an abomination that should be taken care of. I believe Inu no Taishou's first son despises those of InuYasha's blood greatly."

Inuyasha knew his life was never like that, no matter how cocky or selfish Sesshoumaru was. He glimpsed at his counterpart, who had an even more pissed look on his face. Kagome questioned, "If he's half-demon… then what's the other half?"

The wooden floor nearby the hanyou broke once more. "I'm out of here," he announced gruffly, jumping out of Kaede's door and into the night. Kikyou and Kaede sighed whereas everyone stared, Kagome's eyes beginning to tear up.

Inuyasha was about to comfort her despite his rage at his clone, but Kagome ran off calling the half-youkai's name before he could even touch her. He stayed where he was; even he could catch on that InuYasha didn't need a big audience with him when he was being questioned. The guy was slightly more withdrawn than the already introverted Inuyasha, and at that, was just as silent with his emotions, though he hid them more rudely.

Not to mention, Inuyasha was extremely jealous that Kagome was focusing on him so much when he tried to kill her, much less called her names and argued with her constantly. Then again, Kagome was the kind of person who liked everybody, no matter how much of a bad person they were. It still bothered him, though.

"So," Miroku said, rocking back on his feet. "Who wants to play Tic-Tac-Toe?"

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

InuYasha didn't care about the jewel at the moment. The only thing that mattered was getting out of the verbal war-zone where people endlessly questioned him. He didn't even tell Kikyou that much about his life; if you wanted to know, you had to find out by rumors. But that old hag Kaede and undead bitch… they _knew_. And they told complete strangers about it. He felt that was not only an invasion of his privacy, but none of their _fucking business._

He made his way past the Bone Eater's Well, not hearing whoever was yelling his name. He just needed to be alone for a while. Then he'd come back for the jewel and make sure he never had to see any of those people's damned faces ever again. Humans shouldn't be trusted anyways.

_"__Mother… what's a half-breed?" _InuYasha remembered the words he'd said to her one of the many days he spent in her secluded village. _She cried for me—a worthless hanyou. She knew what my life would be like. _His fists clenched as he jumped from tree to tree. _And when she died… I had no one who understood or accepted me. _His memories flooded back to a now undead miko. _And that's what happens when you think you find someone who does like you for your heritage. _That's why he needed the Shikon no Tama: to become one species, not a mix. The mix was always forbidden; tigers aren't supposed to breed with lions, just like demons weren't supposed to mate with humans. Yet it happened—and here he was, an abomination, something needed to be erased from society. _A full-demon is feared by everyone mortal… A human was looked down upon… And a half-breed? A fuckin' half-breed needs to killed. _He recalled all those nights he spent sleeping in trees, surviving off the wilderness until he came across the rumor of the Shikon Jewel. Everything went downhill from there when he grew close to and began to love its guardian. _Even if it was my human side, I would've wished upon the jewel to cure myself of being half. Either one was fine, but now… Humans can't be trusted. _Especially _miko._

Many paces back, Kagome groaned as she tried keeping up with the hanyou with great speed. Her muscles ached and she was slowly running out of air, yet she kept screaming for InuYasha to stop. Since he didn't even glance back, she was aware that he somehow couldn't hear her with his sensitive dog ears. She decided to take a rest at the Bone Eater's Well and contemplate her thoughts.

InuYasha's father died when he was small, and Inu was half-demon. His father fell in love with a mortal woman, so InuYasha was…half-mortal? Kagome thought about that. He seemed so hurt when everyone was talking about him and his past. Sure, his expression was angry, but his eyes held so much emotion, and anger wasn't exactly one of them. It was more along the lines of betrayal, sadness, and pain. Perhaps InuYasha didn't enjoy being reminded of his history, and just hearing about it made him relive things he'd rather not.

Kagome felt herself tearing up for him again. No wonder he was reclusive, rude, and sort of mean—he'd taught himself to be that way for his own protection. She could tell from the great distance he kept with the group that he didn't trust any of them, that from his words echoed his past, and his eyes told everything he couldn't. Kagome knew everything about him just by looking into those molten-gold eyes. _I… I need to talk to him. He needs to know that despite his crankiness, he has the capability to be a good guy. He needs to know… _Kagome's lips twitched as her gaze drifted to the jewel in her hand. _There are better uses for this than changing his heritage._

She looked down into the well, wondering if that was the ticket home. Maybe after she talked to InuYasha and went back to her friends, they could see if her theory was true. But, then again, what about the jewel? She rotated it with her fingers. What would happen if they left? Would they affect the future any? Could they ever return to this era? Then Kagome's chest twanged at a sudden thought:

Would she ever see InuYasha again?

"GOTCHA!" someone shouted as a hand clasped over her mouth and hands gripped onto her miko-sleeved arms. She tried to let out a scream, but was muffled. _What's going on? _she wondered, discretely slipping the pink-purple orb into her top for protection. "Think the boss is right? This little lady has the jewel?"

_They're after the Shikon no Tama! _she wanted to yell. She couldn't see much through the Halloween darkness, but she could see something swing towards her head; she couldn't do anything else but let out a gasp and slip off her shoes before thinking, _Someone—help!_

Meanwhile, Miroku was teaching people in the Warring States era how to play Tic-Tac-Toe, modern-day style! Sango had to repeatedly tell the female villagers, "No, you don't strip every time you lose!" while she bonked Miroku on the head with her and Rin's gruel bowls. Rin just stared at her friends whereas Inuyasha thought about Kagome. He hoped she was all right…

"YOU IDIOT, DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR TOP!" Sango squeaked at one of the teenage girls in peasant clothes. She growled in a foreboding manner, "MIROKU, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Miroku, to say the least, decided this would be a good time to hide. He ran off to the Bone Eater's Well, determined to jump in and hide there when he saw miko shoes lying beside it. For some reason, he remembered Kagome hated being barefoot—

"Oh my— KAGOME'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

How he came to the correct conclusion, the world may never know.

* * *

**A/N: ***faints once chapter is posted, still twitching rapidly from all the caffeine*

**DELETED SCENES!**

_(Scene 1, Kaede's Hut)_

"So," Miroku said, rocking back on his feet. "Who wants to play 'I Spy'?"

"YOU SPY?" Kaede gasped. She and Kikyou grabbed their bows and arrows and screeched, "ATTACK THE SPY!" as multiple villages came out of their huts with weapons.

Sango whooped, "PAYBACK!" and grabbed a weapon herself. Miroku, meanwhile, peed himself.

_(Scene 2, the Bone Eater's Well)_

"GOTCHA!" someone shouted as a hand clasped over her mouth and hands gripped onto her miko-sleeved arms. She tried to let out a scream, but was muffled. _What's going on? _she wondered, discretely slipping the pink-purple orb into her top for protection. "Think the boss is right? This little lady is that Western Lord's runaway prostitute?"

Kagome nearly screamed. _OH NO! They're after my purity _and _working with this InuYasha's brother Sesshoumaru! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_(Scene 3, the Bone Eater's Well)_

Miroku, to say the least, decided this would be a good time to hide. He ran off to the Bone Eater's Well, determined to jump in and hide there when he saw miko shoes lying beside it. For some reason, he remembered Kagome hated being barefoot—

"Oh my— I LEFT THE WATER RUNNING BACK AT THE SHRINE!"


	4. Vol 1, Ch 4: The Dancing Dead

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _InuYasha_ or its volume/chapters in any way whatsoever… though I do wish the character InuYasha owned me… *drools*

**Disclaimer2: **I don't own _Lost_, either. -.-'

**A/N:** …I suck at updating. -.-,

* * *

**Previously on—**

_**LOST!**_

**(Shit.) I mean,**

_**ONE MESSED-UP STORY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A random, fast-talking TV announcer says:**

Last time on OMUS, everyone went back to the hut, the Inuyasha's got nicknames, we dug deeper into both of their pasts, and Kikyou almost created mudslides with her urge to cry over everything not going her way and the fact that InuYasha hates her like she did once to him, which doesn't really make sense once you think about it, but this confusion didn't stop InuYasha from leaving the hut in a rush when they were talking about his painful past, so Kagome went after him, and we saw some of InuYasha _and _Kagome's thoughts while modern-day Inuyasha turned jealous, Miroku introduced everyone to a M-rated version of Tic-Tac-Toe, and Kagome was kidnapped, missing a shoe, which was discovered by Miroku when he ran away from Sango, who was close to committing the felony of murder, and Miroku surprisingly caught on that—

"Oh my— KAGOME'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

—and that's where this chapter begins!

**- and then promptly faints from lack of oxygen.**

* * *

**ONE MESSED-UP STORY**

**Vol. 1: "Turning Back Time"**

**Ch. 4: "The Dancing Dead"**

**

* * *

**

InuYasha continued leaping through the trees, so many emotions swerving through him at once. If he was full-demon, he wouldn't be having this problem. He wouldn't feel emotions so easily and let them control every small thing he did. He'd be strong not only physically, but mentally as well. _Another reason why being a full-youkai is much better than a worthless human. _He managed a smirk at that as he struck down a random tree, landing on its neighboring plant's branches. "Keh, when I get back to the village, that miko brat's gonna—"

"Sure the boss wants this?"

The hanyou paused. _That voice… It's coming from nearby. _He wavered between ignoring them and investigating.

"Yeah. May be actin' strange, but that don't mean he don't know what he's doin'."

InuYasha's ears twitched at the sudden, newfound voice. _Sounds like they're total bastards. _Curious, he kept leaping in the trees until the voices' owners came into view. There before him was a large, one-roomed hut with some of its windows ajar. Two guards dressed in clad, thin armor stood in its sliding entrance, apparently talking about something they believed to be important. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, InuYasha grimaced at the stinky stenches they gave off. It wasn't their bodies; no, it was their _souls, _their entire _being_. If an inu-youkai took its time to smell out others, they could smell their emotions, their personalities, who they are as a whole, etc. It helped with making friends and enemies, but that wasn't any of InuYasha's concern as he lingered on his tree branch, already aware that these men meant no good. _Feh, that Kagome wench smells better—_

Wait, why the fuck was he thinking about HER? He shook his head to chase away the thought, but stopped when he realized exactly _why_ he compared their scents to hers. _That brat…is nearby? _

At the time of this realization, one of the guards spoke. "I can't wait to get my hands on the Sacred Jewel."

Well. That's one way to piss a half-demon off.

Meanwhile, in a village not too far away…

"_WHAT?" _Inuyasha barked, a raging fire burning in his amethyst orbs. "Kagome's _MISSING_?"

The suddenly scared-for-Kagome turned nervous-for-himself, time-traveling monk backed away from his furious friend. He laughed uneasily, "Relax, Yash. It could've been anyone's wooden sandal, really."

Inuyasha's eyes turned into slits. "Yeah," he grunted. "That's why the _fucking_ shoe says,_ 'MADE IN CANADA'! BECAUSE CANADA _EXISTS_ IN THIS ERA!_"

"Darn it," Miroku muttered under his breath, unhappy that his suggestion proved to be futile. He'd been trying to calm the infamous temper of his friend to no avail; Miroku was a strategist, Inuyasha drove into things head-on without considering the consequences. At the rate things were happening, Miroku would give anything for his friend to slow down and be reasonable for once—especially since they were in unfamiliar territory. Well, it was familiar, but they were used to this place having a shrine and many skyscrapers and whatnot. "Inuyasha, I just don't want to jump into conclusions," the Buddhist-priest–dressed teen insisted in his wisest tone—or so he thought. "For all we know, Kagome may have gone home through the well—if that's how we got here, it's probably how we get back. She must've tripped and forgotten her shoe, though."

"She wouldn't leave us behind," Inuyasha growled, repulsed at the idea that Kagome would ever stop thinking about others and their feelings before she thought about herself—though she was known to be clueless and selfish at various times. "At that…" He hesitated, staring at the miko shoe in his hand before scanning the forest around the well sadly. "She came out here to talk to _him—_not go home."

"OH," Miroku said, wiggling his eyebrows in a very _Miroku _manner. "Is somebody _jealous, _Inu—" He never got to finish that sentence, because the lost shoe was then used to smack him repeatedly. Between hits, he managed to choke, "Isn't Kagome still missing?"

The beating stopped the sudden reminder of Inuyasha's crush, and said boy's muscles tensed as he thought of all the bag things that could be happening to _his _Kagome right now. Within the blink of an eye, Inuyasha was racing off into the forest, relying on his instincts to tell him where to go. Miroku sighed before heading to the village to inform everyone who didn't hear his earlier outburst that Kagome was missing, and like he thought, kidnapped. Well, he was going to do that until—

"_HIYAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_SANGOOO!"_

Inuyasha, meanwhile, ran as fast as humanly possible. _Kagome… Please be okay. _He swore, if any hair on her head was touched, he wouldn't hesitate to knock a few faces in or break some necks. _Hells, I never even got to tell you how I feel! _He blinked a few times at that. Wait… He had feelings for Kagome?

Then he stepped back into De Nile—or denial.

_IT'S JUST A SMALL FUCKING CRUSH, DAMMIT!_

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

"I love you," Kagome sang forlornly, but trying to boost up her own spirits. Maybe if she sung, Kami would hear her and decide to bless her with something great. Oh, gods, she hoped they would. "You love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to—"

"Wench!" Kagome _eeped _at the sudden, booming voice, but the hands of the armored men kept her from jumping in surprise. "You will not chant such nonsense!" one of the larger men informed her. "Be you a witch or dark miko?"

"What?" Kagome asked, genuinely confused. "It's _Barney. _I mean, come on, you gotta love—"

"SILENCE!" She squeaked again before realizing Barney wasn't even created yet. _Crud._ The men holding her instantly dragged her forward, and she squinted through the darkness of the night to see where they were going. They seemed to be approaching a few candles, and off that glow of the candle produced in the darkness shown a large man, drinking gruel. Or trying to, since it kept missing and flowing from his mouth. Kagome resisted the incredibly strong urge to gag. She tried to take in his features when she suddenly thought she recognized the feeling of his atmosphere. _InuYasha? _She shook her head. No, they looked nothing alike, but the swirls around this man were somewhat familiar; they gave her a feeling of trepidation, but she felt as if they didn't always feel that way. No, last time she saw those swirls, it wasn't like this; back then, there was nothing too terrifying going on. Now, _this_ man was radiating off something evil. It sort of reminded Kagome of InuYasha, but he seemed less…_malicious_ than this man. What the hecks was going on? Was this guy a demon, too? Then again, InuYasha never made her feel so scared. _This feeling is similar to what that centipede youkai gave me. _She gasped in realization. _Can I sense demons or something? Can I tell if they're evil or not?_

"Gimme…" The whitish, sleepy-looking man burped, his eyes remaining outer-crossed. "…the jewel…" Kagome made a nervous squeak. _He wants the Shikon no Tama? _She tried her best to avoid looking down at her shirt, where the precious stone lied hidden; she didn't want to give its location away, much less draw attention to her chest. With unexpected resolve, she inwardly promised that she'd hold them off for as long as she could. A sudden burst of hope surged through her. _Yeah, I'll just hold 'em off! It won't be that hard, though it sure is risky… But someone's _bound _to notice my absence—I think._

A few paces away, Inuyasha was losing his breath, panting like a dog for some air. But he had to keep running—Kagome could be in terrible danger, and every second he wasn't with her, something could go wrong. _Keh, I'm the only one who can protect her._ Just as he thought he'd collapse—unwillingly, of course—he caught sight of a large hut. He sighed, deciding maybe it'd be best to step in there and look around to see if she was inside. He took a step into the clearing—

"HEY!"

—and instantly caught the attention of two guards.

"YOU AIN'T SUPPOSED TA—"

Inuyasha whipped around to the voices and then noises of what must've been painful beatings. Before him was the half-demon from the tree, standing over two humans with very large bruises and bumps on their body. Both men were about to call for back-up when InuYasha flexed his claws, making them effectively shut their traps. Why he didn't kill these bastards after his jewel, he'd never know. He turned to the other Inuyasha, who stood firmly with a look of disbelief. Before he could say anything, InuYasha—having already guessed why his human lookalike was here—announced in a low, gruff voice, "She's inside. They're holding her hostage for the jewel."

Inuyasha felt rage boil inside of him along with fear. _Something could've happened to her, and this guy's just _now _taking action? _Oh, and he was pissed off at whatever people took her, too. Before he could speak—again—InuYasha sent him a cautious glare as he crouched down at one of the holes in the wall. Following his example, Inuyasha went to his newfound rival's side, peeking through the opening and nearly yelling at the sight before him.

Kagome was being manhandled and held still by two men; she was positioned in front of a gruesome-looking being at the moment. He slowly demanded, as if he'd said it a million times, "Gimmmme…the jewelllll…" The Inuyasha's figured he _had _been saying it numerous times, and couldn't help noticing how the man staggered as if on the verge of death. Catching a bit of his stench, InuYasha had to wonder if he'd already _reached _the end of his life. Taking in the evil man's appearance, Inuyasha innocently thought something among those lines: _This dude looks like a walking corpse, a fucking zombie. What in the hells is up with him?_

Kagome, the girl from the future, stood her ground despite her shaky knees that begged to rest. InuYasha had to give her some props there for being strong regardless of her obvious apprehension towards the situation, whereas Inuyasha felt a small pit of pride begin to swell underneath his full-blown anger. Kagome said firmly, "No. It's not yours to use, mister, and as far as I can tell, you've done nothing to have earned it." She'd already tried pretending she didn't have the Shikon no Tama, but somehow, this man could see through her charade, almost as if he could see it through her clothes. The thought of him having X-ray vision made Kagome _eep _again. _WHAT A PERVERT!_

The man groggily stood up and with a swipe of his arm, picked her up by the shirt. Then he dropped her to the ground, the thud her impact produced echoing through the hut as he laughed a little at the jewel he twirled leisurely in his hands. Inu held back a growl at his stolen "possession" while Sha tried to keep his ground and not go in there screaming like an enraged, protective boyfriend—which he technically was, but once again, it was _a small fucking crush, _dammit! Staring at the pink-purplish orb, Kagome gasped, "NO! That's not yours!" and tried to reach for it despite him being much taller than her. She was quickly held back by the two men again, and let out an exasperated, irritated sigh.

The leader of the group shifted on his feet unevenly, drawing his sword and making the jewel plop the ground. Much to Kagome's chagrin, she was still unable to reach it, especially with those darned human restraints clinging onto her arms. The chief lifted it in the air above, and instantly, a flag of protests arose. "Aw, boss, why kill 'er?"

"Yeah, what a waste!"

"'Least let us have some fun wit' 'er!"

That was the last straw for Inuyasha—taking another guy's woman, violating her? It flat-out pissed him off, especially since it was Kagome—_his _KAGOME. Right as he was about to charge in, InuYasha pulled him back roughly, cupping his mouth, and the sword descended. An array of blood coated the floor and their faces and clothes—

But it wasn't Kagome's.

One of the men holding her fell dead to the floor. She gasped as did the man's followers. _What's going on? _she demanded. _Why is this guy acting like a total puppet? _The other man holding her asked his superior uncertainly, "Boss, what are you—" More blood dripped onto Kagome's cheeks as another swipe was made, and another head fell bodiless to the floor.

InuYasha growled as his mental theories were proven true. _This guy—something ain't right with him! We gotta get the brat out of there—quick and fast! _Inuyasha glowered at the hanyou holding him securely, but then his gaze grew befuddled as InuYasha stood up abruptly, determination in the honey pools of his eyes. _Holy shit! _the human thought. Standing there, the man from the past looked like a hero of sorts;

A hero who was about to save said human's infatuation.

Inuyasha felt his stomach sink as anger returned. _Oh, shit— Wait, it's not an infatuation, dammit! _And just like that, he wasn't so sensitive anymore.

Kagome held her breath as the evil man before her just laughed dazedly; she didn't hear the scared henchmen behind her or the familiar pair of knuckles crackling to her right. "Ooopsss… Made a missssstake…" _Why is this guy's speech slurred, and at that, why is he killing his own men? _Kagome wondered as he lifted the sword again and aimed at her. She cringed as it made its descent. _This is it. Goodbye, life. Goodbye, air. Goodbye, flowers. Goodbye, butterflies. _Oh, and everyone who's a friend and family member, of course.

It never made contact.

A clunk resonated through the hut as a flash of red blocked the hit. When she recognized it along with silver hair, Kagome was ready to sing to the heavens. _INUYASHA! I've been _SAVED_! _The human version of her savior—who was conveniently also garbed in red—followed after him, coming to her side immediately. Kagome couldn't help smiling when she thought of how loyal her best friend was. She exclaimed, "You guys came to save—"

"WHERE'S THE JEWEL?" InuYasha barked.

"—me?" Kagome finished, wondering if she should be thankful or offended. She wondered about the noise from earlier, and looked to the ground, spotting the broken sword. _Didn't InuYasha block it off with his sleeve? _She looked at his clothes. _Must be indestructible. _Her best friend readily embraced her, as if protect her from everyone else inside the hut, which she honestly didn't mind. _Rather be in someone's arms than their stomach or worse…_

"Keh, that was sad to watch," InuYasha declared with a crack of his knuckles, taking a small sniff. He instantly buried his nose in his sleeve and groaned when the horrible stench hit him harder. Kagome, much to Inuyasha's displeasure, removed herself from his grasp to go ask the hanyou what was wrong. But he right-away commented, "Damn… You smell of a half-decayed corpse, _'boss'_." Then, within a flurry of movements, his hand was through the leader's chest, and out flew a crow. "HAHA!" InuYasha exclaimed in victory, not bothering to clean his now tainted skin; Kagome, a neat freak, shivered as she thought of the germs the dead body just gave him. "A crow demon!" Inu went on. "One of the nastiest bastards of 'em all!" He didn't attack, however, as the useless youkai flew out of the hole he'd recently made in the wall.

The henchmen had escaped by now, not that Kagome minded their absence. After all, now that their boss was discovered and the jewel— _Wait! The Shikon no Tama! _She scanned the area, not finding it. "Uh, guys… the jewel…"

"YOU _LOST _IT?" InuYasha shouted, while his human equal's eyes narrowed at his rudeness.

Kagome tried not to tear up. "I didn't mean… The guy just took it, and it fell when he… I'm sorry, Inu."

InuYasha blinked at the apology—which he was still not used to receiving—and his nickname. _Stupid girl, _he thought. He stared after the bird when he spotted a faint glow from its mouth. "SHIT!" he exclaimed. "That thing's got the jewel!"

"NO!" Kagome cried, banging her head with her hands. Inuyasha instantly became worried for her brain cells. _She's not even been with this guy for a minute and she's already getting dumber with each passing second! _He panicked, grabbing her hands and putting them down. He blushed at the slight contact, but Kagome didn't pay it any mind. "What are we going to do?"

"Feh, I'm goin' after it," InuYasha announced, cracking his knuckles and preparing to take off. "You stay here with your weakling of a mate—"

"Mate?" Kagome asked, truly baffled, whereas Inuyasha turned ten shades of red from embarrassment. The redness in his face came from jealousy, though, when Kagome grabbed onto InuYasha's sleeve. "Inu, it's my fault it's gone right now. Let me help."

InuYasha growled at her resistance to submission. "No! You're gonna—"

"NOW, LISTEN HERE, _BUDDY_!" she yelled. "I'm not just gonna sit—"

_Thump._

"I'M SORRY!" Kagome gasped as he rushed to the twitching InuYasha's side. He lifted his face out from the wooden floor to glare at her for the unnecessary sitting. "Please—just take me along! I'll be of some use, I swear!"

He snorted. _Miko, being useful—what a joke. _But then his eyes caught sight of a bow and arrows. _If she's Kikyou's reincarnation… _"Hey," he said, his voice rougher than usual. Kagome's heart skipped a beat the less rude tone, and Inuyasha grounded his teeth. "You know how to shoot arrows?"

A few seconds later, a blushing Kagome was on a dogged—no pun intended—half-demon's back, his clawed hands cradling her hakama-covered thighs. That still did not make Inuyasha happier about the situation, though. With a small wave, both miko and hanyou bound off into the night, leaving a motionless Inuyasha behind. Then, as if just realizing what was happening, he screamed, "'EY! WHAT THE FUCK?" The tables had been turned, and now the human was the one left behind.

He inwardly growled before setting off to the village. _Miko can take care of youkai, right? _Remembering Kagome's past life, he huffed as he quickened his pace. _That Kikyou chick better have some tricks up her sleeve, or Kagome could be in deep shit—_again.

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

Kikyou ignored the bantering outside that came from Sango's putting Miroku in a coma and Rin's, surprisingly, cheering for the other girl from the future. Kikyou wished she could spend time with them—rarely did she spend time with people her age (or the age she died at), and ever since they came here and actually looked at her, she felt…_young_. Not weighed with so many responsibilities or favors, but like most of the girls in the village: without duties, as if they could have fun while working. The girls in the village had never talked to her when she was alive, either, and the boys overlooked a woman who could take care of a hut and family. _But then InuYasha came and the wish… _The wish he was supposed to have made was to set her free by wishing himself human, thus the jewel gone.

_A promise unfulfilled, _Kikyou thought deeply, _and 'tis both our faults. _She glanced outside again at the mostly cheery—except Miroku—teenagers and let out a sigh. She wondered where InuYasha, Kagome, and the other Inuyasha was, and what was taking them so long. It was obvious InuYasha was upset and angry with her, though she didn't completely understand why. Kagome, according to her friends, cared about everyone, so she was just checking on InuYasha, probably. But where had Inuyasha gone?

Kikyou remembered his silken black hair and violet orbs. _He was so much more open, much kinder than InuYasha, _she thought solemnly. _Yet, he has that fiery side to him as well. Still… _She couldn't help thinking about this boy from the future. _He acts more like a human than InuYasha ever has. _If InuYasha had made the wish fifty years ago like planned, would he have been acting like Inuyasha did now? _In truth, Inuyasha is what I'd hoped to make InuYasha when I was alive… I wanted InuYasha to be human, and yet… _Not too long ago sat before her the man she'd wished for. _And I shot him with an arrow all over again. _That thought was enough to render her speechless in irritation with herself. She shook her head, trying to knock out of her stupor as Kaede called her name. _I am confused. Why must I think of them in such ways?_

Once Kikyou's gray eyes turned to Kaede, the old miko began speaking again. "So, after ye five minutes of silence on thinking over ye answer, do ye understand why I believe Kagome may be best for protecting the jewel?"

Seeing her younger yet older sister give her a knowing look, Kikyou thought she would've blushed had she been alive. "Yes," she finally said. "Everybody from the future sounded so confused when we spoke of demons and the Shikon no Tama. They _must _have no demons in their time, and at that, no one has ever even believed that the Shikon no Tama is real. I agree with you, sister; it would be best if Kagome hid the Sacred Jewel in her era." Much to her own chagrin, of course.

Kaede nodded in understanding. "My apologies that ye plans turned folly," she whispered, and Kikyou managed an _it's okay_ smile. "But part of me does worry that the child may have some difficulties with it."

"Yes," Kikyou murmured. "But we must have faith in Kagome." With a glint of hope in her eyes, she hummed, "Perhaps the well will remain open… I believe Sango had earlier mentioned that they'd never jumped down the well before. Maybe it will remain as a portal between our worlds?"

Kaede smiled slightly at the thought as Kikyou lied down on her back, for the moment not caring what was ladylike. The old miko could see her usually professional sister's sudden youth in her eyes and grin; she wanted it to stay there for however long as possible. "Aye, it might, Lady Kikyou," she said. "We can teach those children many things, couldn't we? Ye could introduce them to archery and we could teach that young monk Miroku and miko Kagome how to control their spiritual powers." Then, with an understanding wink, she added, "Ye can also get to know the human Inuyasha better, hm?"

Once again, Kikyou felt like her face should've turned red. _How strange it is for my younger yet aged sibling talk of courting the young man who looks like my old love InuYasha. _How strange indeed.

Speaking of which…

The door flung open, and there in a red kimono stood a sweaty and breathless Inuyasha, who wheezed for air. He managed to choke, "Dog-boy… Kags… _Damned crow_… Water… Need help… MIKO…" before collapsing on the first thing that looked comfy.

Unfortunately for the undead miko, who really was thankful that she couldn't blush, her sister was endlessly amused that Inuyasha found Kikyou's bosom to be a sufficient pillow.

* * *

**A/N: **…I'm so stupid. -.-,

**DELETED SCENES!**

_(Scene 1, the Bad Guys' Hut)_

Kagome held her breath as the evil man before her just laughed dazedly; she didn't hear the scared henchmen behind her or the familiar pair of knuckles crackling to her right. "Ooopsss… Gotta go pottyyyyyyy…"

Kagome turned green with illness. _Oh, boy, _she thought. _The pizza from dinner's coming back to talk. _Meanwhile, InuYasha already passed out from imaging the horrid-smelling liquid.

_(Scene 2, the Bad Guys' Hut)_

"Feh, I'm goin' after it," InuYasha announced, cracking his knuckles and preparing to take off. "You stay here with your weakling mate—"

"Mate?" Kagome asked, truly baffled, whereas Inuyasha turned ten shades of red from embarrassment. "What's a 'mate'?"

"Well…" InuYasha toyed with his fingers uncomfortably. "When a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they—"

Inuyasha screamed. "MY EARS!"

"OI!" InuYasha yelled back, rubbing his white appendages. "_MY _EARS, YA ASS!"

_(Scene 3, the Bad Guys' Hut)_

"Oh, no!" Inuyasha exclaimed rather femininely as InuYasha took off with Kagome. "WHATEVER SHALL I DO?"

"No fear!" an unfamiliar voice called. He turned to spot a boy and girl in tights coming to his rescue. He wiped away his imaginary sweat. "_MegamanSora _and _nightfalcon222 _are here to save the day!"

NF222 then made a tool box appear from thin air. "Now, where's that leak?"

Inuyasha blinked. And blinked. "Eh…"

Meanwhile, Miroku was still waiting for the plumbers to show up to solve the problem from Scene 3 last chapter.

_(Scene 4, Kaede's Hut)_

The door flung open, and there in a red kimono stood a sweaty and breathless Inuyasha, who wheezed for air. He managed to choke, "Dog-boy… Kags… _Damned crow_… Water… Need help… MIKO…" His gaze flickered to the first thing in his sight that looked comfy. "BOO—"

"_PERVERT!" SLAP!_

Inuyasha rubbed his sore cheek. "EY! Sango! NOT COOL!"

"You were gonna say—"

"BOOKS," Inuyasha stated, pointing to the scrolls in the corner. _"BOOKS!"_


	5. Vol 1, Ch 5: Kagome's Arrow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _InuYasha_ or its volume/chapters in any way whatsoever… though I do wish the character InuYasha owned me… *drools*

**Disclaimer2: **I don't own "Change the World" by V6, either, nor the translations that I got off animelyrics(dot)com.

**A/N: **You know how I said I was going to name the chapters after the manga and whatnot, correct? Well, I thought I'd warn you ahead of time that though I may use the title, the chapter may be entirely different—like the chapter titled "The Bone Eater's Well" may not have Kagome going back home, but something else entirely, though something including the well _will _happen. Confusing? It better not be… -.-

* * *

_**(A Week Prior to InuYasha's Pinning, Sengoku-Jidai Tokyo)**_

"Sister…" Kaede studied her elder sibling carefully with her good eye, wondering how such a young individual had been weighed with such a great responsibility. She teetered somewhat on her two feet, shifting the arrows she held to store in the shrine in her small arms. She was merely ten, a young age for a miko's assistant, but even she knew well that this hour was late, and her mentor should have been long asleep. "You're still purifying the jewel?"

Kikyou turned away from the purple-pink orb hanging in front of her on its small, oddly-shaped holder, and upon seeing her little sister, her alert eyes softened, and her tiredness became evident. "Yes," she replied softly, sleepily. "The Shikon no Tama takes a lot of time and effort to remain pure—and lately, it's been harder to do."

The younger girl knew this not to be entirely true; weeks ago, when Kikyou first received the jewel, it had not tired her as much, and when she began purifying it in the evening, her sessions often ended in the evening as well. But recently, the elder miko had been spending hours here, going without supper, summoning her powers forth to contain the jewel and keep it pure, pink, instead of a deep black. Kikyou had first told her that as long as her mind was clear, purifying the jewel was easier than shooting an arrow, which came as naturally as breathing to the keeper of the Shikon no Tama.

Kaede tilted her head in confusion as she remembered that piece of information, but then saw Kikyou like this: drained, weary, and exhausted. "Sister?" Kikyou acknowledged her with a nod. "Have you…" Kaede's mind filled with images of a figure she'd seen a few times before: a red kimono-clothed inu-hanyou on the roofs, in the trees, hovering over the river, hiding in bushes, keeping a watchful eye of her very-aware sister. "Have you been distracted?"

Kikyou blinked a few times before turning to her sibling, shocked by Kaede's question. "I apologize, but did you just… Did you ask if my mind has been elsewhere as I've purified the jewel?" Kaede nodded, and Kikyou put on a smile, shaking her head. "Kaede, I am fine. No thing or person is within my mind. I've just grown tired is all."

Still not convinced, but deciding to leave it as was, Kaede put away the arrows before scurrying out of the shrine, saying goodnight to her sister, who knelt before and stared at the jewel with a sad sparkle in her eyes.

_Why did Kaede ask that…? _Kikyou wondered, her beloved's image appearing in her mind before worry overcame her. Perhaps, she had been distracted, not focusing on purifying the jewel entirely, but looking for a way to rid of it instead. _InuYasha… How do I tell my younger sister that I'm in love with a lowly half-breed…?_

_

* * *

_

**ONE MESSED UP STORY**

**Vol. 1: "Turning Back Time"**

**Ch. 5: "Kagome's Arrow"**

**

* * *

**

_**(50 Years After InuYasha's Pinning,  
Halloween Night in Sengoku-Jidai Tokyo)**_

When Inuyasha came to, he was on something hard. _Damn, that pillow wasn't soft AT ALL_, he mentally grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Hells, his legs felt like rubber, but that was to be expected when you ran a lot, right?

Wait… Running…

_SHIT, KAGOME! _

Inuyasha jerked up, eyes wide open, only to find a flustered undead miko and amused old lady. "WE GOTTA STOP THE CROW!" he yelled, confusing the two sisters. Kikyou and Kaede shared a naïve look before shrugging. He shouted once more, "THAT CROW YOUKAI'S GOT THE JEWEL!"

Now _that _got their attention. "What?" Kikyou gasped, grabbing her bow and standing. "Why didn't you say that before?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I was _trying _to, but I ran so much I passed out on a pillow." At that, Kikyou turned away awkwardly, and he raised an eyebrow, clueless as to why she was discomfited. "Well?" he asked, only to have Kikyou's eyes meet his, baffled. He took in her appearance for the first time, contrasting it to Kagome's. Her gray eyes were sharp, solemn; Kagome's blue orbs were soft, full of emotions. Kikyou's facial features could be deemed mature and Kagome's were innocent. Kikyou was pale and Kagome had color to her skin. Kikyou's hair was longer, straighter, and a charcoal hue; Kagome's was waist-length, wavy, and raven-colored. They weren't bad differences or anything, they were just…

Differences.

"Well…?" Kikyou repeated, trying to draw out an explanation from him.

"Well, are you gonna give me a weapon or what?" Inuyasha demanded, eyebrow still raised.

With her bow and arrows already slung over her shoulder, Kikyou merely went over to a corner filled with miscellaneous items before handing him a thin sword. "You'll probably not need it," she said, and he noticed how her voice made her sound breakable yet wise, "but I suppose you may need it sooner or later."

Inuyasha _kehed _before following her out of the hut, Kaede at their heels with her own bow and arrow as well. He led them to the forest through the village, in the direction InuYasha had taken off while explaining what happened. They ran as fast as they could, Kaede many paces back, but with them, nonetheless.

Meanwhile, back in the village…

"MIROKU, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"_Ahhhhhhh, _SANGOOOOO!"

"YEAH, YOU GO, GIRL!"

"TAKE _THAT_, YOU LECH!"

"DEAR BUDDHA ABOVEEEE!"

"YOU BEAT THAT PERVERT UP, SAN!"

…Sango and Rin were having the time of their lives while Miroku was having very Emo thoughts. _Why me, you cruel world…?_

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

"DAMMIT!" Kagome had never been one to curse, but this bow was defective; it was totally working against her. Once again, she'd aimed, shot, and fired—and failed. She thought she wasn't pulling back the string enough, but the thing wouldn't _allow _her to pull it back anymore, so what was she supposed to do? Once again, she tightened her hold on InuYasha's kimono, and squinted one eye, focusing on her moving target. It was a mere bird, and yet she couldn't hit it; usually, it would've been because it was a living creature as well, but after seeing it end the lives back there, who would mind killing it?

"Would you just aim right, ya damned wench?" InuYasha complained once more as he leaped over rocks and twigs, a river to their side. The miko brat had been shooting arrows—and wasting them one-by-one. The crow flew above them, uncaring to their presence, not taking them as a threat. For InuYasha, this was a great insult. An inferior crow youkai, kicking ass in this stupid not-a-battle? Keh, InuYasha wasn't going to put up with this; if he had to jump and attack that ugly demon himself, he would. But this wench was _hopeless_! Feh, one thing was for sure: this bitch was not Kikyou, the master archer.

Then again, Kikyou never had any type of fire in her. This wench, Kagome, had been _ablaze_.

Suddenly, Kagome let out a shriek, making InuYasha's ears flatten. She yelled, "AHHH, IT SWALLOWED THE JEWEL!"

"_WHAT?"_

Quickening his pace, InuYasha yelled, "Off, wench!" and let her go. She fell to the ground with an unpleasant _plop_. The half-demon soared through the air, meeting the bird easily, before giving it an angry swipe of his claws, effectively killing it—

And letting the Shikon no Tama drop in the river.

Kagome let out a scream again and jumped in. InuYasha smacked his forehead. _I gotta save the jewel _AND_ the bitch? _he thought angrily. He jumped from rock to rock, searching the waters for a submerged girl, but all he found was Kagome…

…swimming…?

His eyes widened as he stopped jumping and landed on a large stone. He blinked a few times as he watched Kagome come to a stop, waddle around for a while, and pick up something from the water. Then she swam over to him, holding up the jewel itself. One thought crossed his mind at this point:

_Holy SHIT!_

Women weren't supposed to be able to swim—and rarely had even men gained the ability to do so. Only water imps could tread the water without being swept away by the current or drowned by the liquid. _Keh, I guess the miko brat ain't entirely stupid._

She cheered happily, "We showed that crow youkai, huh?" _Never mind. _InuYasha's eye twitched. _"We"? _She went on. "Sucks that my shirt has to be white, though," she mumbled, but InuYasha's ears still twitched in acknowledgment. As she climbed out of the water, he searched for what she meant, and saw that something dark was underneath, over her chest. Curious, he asked, "What's this?" and poked it—

Only to have a _slap _resonated through the air.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screeched, eye twitching as he glared at her and rubbed at his face, which adorned a lovely handprint. He didn't get what her problem was, this wench, but slapping him? Feh, she'd learn soon enough how stupid she was. After taking a few deep breaths, ignoring the growls of the hanyou and how familiar this situation seemed—_cough, _Miroku and Sango, _cough_—she sighed, "Let's head back to the village."

She was waddling back into the water when he jerked her back onto the rock, obviously pissed about something. "Oh, _hells _no, wench!" he shouted, her arm still in a death-grip. Then, a twisted smile crossed his features. "You're handin' the jewel over before things get ugly."

"What…?" Kagome was confused. _"Things get ugly"? What's _that _supposed to mean? _"C'mon, InuYasha, stop goofing off and take us back to the village."

His breath caught, unbeknown to the modern-day schoolgirl. There was something in the way she said his name, how she said it, that just didn't seem…right. His eyebrows furrowed as he put on a malicious smirk and cracked his knuckles. "Hand over the jewel, wench," he said. _Keh, wench better be scared; serves her right, slapping me like that!_

Kagome gulped. _He wouldn't kill me… Would he? _Her heartbeat stuttered at the thought of death, and her eyes flickered around for an escape. When she caught sight of a large, twelve-foot boulder behind him, she got an idea: throw the jewel behind there so the current wouldn't carry it away, but InuYasha wouldn't be able to find it (hopefully). Nodding to herself, she tensed her muscles, preparing for the big throw—

When InuYasha barked, "Why can't you just give me the jewel, bitch?"

"You have to earn it!" Kagome yelled back. Impatient, InuYasha reached for it, and determined, Kagome kept it away, and soon, it was something similar to the game Keep Away. InuYasha cursed and she giggled as she kept the jewel at a distance. He didn't carry through with his threats—he didn't want to kill her for some reason, though she was well aware that he could—and she didn't give in. Finally, when the game got on his last nerve, InuYasha jerked her arm, and Kagome sent her _throw the jewel behind the rock _plan into action.

But maybe she tossed it a little too hard, and at that, missed horribly, and at _that_, undoubtedly tripped on the rock she stood and fell on top of InuYasha, knocking them both into the river, because the second the jewel hit the very top of the rock with great force, strings of light filtered through the air, and the Shikon no Tama was no longer whole.

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

A taijiya was supposed to be both an emotionally and physically strong being—for her people, for herself, for the world surrounding her. They mastered their weapons, heightened their senses, and were trained youkai-assassins from the moment their lessons began. After mastering a weapon, they were requested by villages with demon problems and then sent to kill said youkai.

For one taijiya, demon-slaying was her life. Her Hiraikoutsu was her pride and joy. Helping people be rid of the evil beings known as youkai made her day, helped her be strong. With a giant, demon-bone boomerang slung over her shoulders and a nekomata at her feet, she was ready for anything that came her way.

But when streaks of pink light filtered through the purple abyss of the star-infested night sky, she knew something was amiss. Unwrapping her blue pouch from around her neck, dumping her slayer suit on the forest floor, she quickly changed into her fighting gear before racing off to the source of the light.

Though she may have been young at the age of sixteen, she was no fool; any human could tell something was deeply wrong, and at that, the streams produced great power. After fastening on her catsuit with traditional Japanese embroidery and red lining, along with a sword holder and coral-colored armor, Sango jumped on her enlarged nekomata and raced off to the source of light. If her observations were correct, much trouble was heading their way, whether they liked it or not.

Simultaneously, just a few miles away…

Kaede and Kikyou stood still, their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Inuyasha stood next to Kikyou with an unhinged mouth, still looking at the sky that glistened purple and pink from a source of light coming from the direction InuYasha and Kagome were supposed to be. Only one thought crossed the modern-day teen's mind:

_Holy SHIT!_

Déjà vu, Inuyasha. Déjà vu.

"Ki-Kikyou…?" Kaede stammered in shock. Could it be…? Were her thoughts the same…?

Her elder, undead sister nodded. "I believe so, Kaede," she murmured, making Inuyasha's attention drift from the mysterious streaks in the night sky towards her. Kikyou acknowledged him with a glance before whispering, "The Shikon no Tama…has broken."

He repeats:

_HOLY _SHIT_!_

"We must return to the hut immediately!" the old miko insisted, gesturing for the younger-looking ones to move along. Sha and Kikyou remained facing Inu and Kagome's direction for a few moments before nodding, following Kaede back to the village. Both individuals both wondered if the two were unharmed, and exactly how the jewel scattered.

This narrator doubts anyone would believe it when the priestess and half-demon say, "She threw it at a rock, and the impact was so great, it went KA-BOOM and shattered into a billion (fucking) pieces!"

Yes. This narrator _highly _doubts it.

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

_Kami help me now, _InuYasha thought as the brat miko hummed some song, trotting around, looking for an orb that they weren't aware was no longer whole. She said she sensed it nearby—he said that was a pile of wolf shit, but then again, he was desperate—and then she ran off without him by her side, thinking she'd be completely fine in the youkai-infested forest. _Idiot, _he thought as she twirled on top of the branches with only one shoe on, making him think again, _Wench is gonna hurt herself_.

Wait, since when did _he _care?

_Feh, I don't care 'bout her!_

Kagome, completely oblivious to the very temperamental InuYasha, was basking in the wonders of her environment. Truly, this place truly amazed her. If it _was _Feudal Japan, then she'd start coming here more often! The air was clean enough to make you feel free, the sounds of animals reminded you that you won't ever be alone, the feel of grass, twigs, bark, and rock on her skin made her feel alive, as if she was observing the world for the first time. She didn't pay mind to anything except nature—it ignited a fire inside of her, one she knew existed, but nature didn't calm her; you weren't alive when you were calm. She was _alive_,_ alight_, breathing for the first time in what felt like an eternity. She wondered, was it possible to feel so free, to feel so…like yourself? She no longer wanted to be concerned about others; she wanted to merely take in everything surrounding her in a heartbeat, explore the wilderness, the greatness of this feeling it gave her.

She'd only been here for a few hours, and she was already liking Feudal Japan.

_"__I want to change the world  
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,  
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile_

_Change my mind  
If we reach out to the soaring future  
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,_

_It's wonderland"_

InuYasha's ear twitched as she stopped humming and began singing, still dancing in circles as they ventured deeper into the woods. He thought he would've been annoyed by it, so then, why did his ears perk and seek out her voice specifically?

Kagome twirled faster, feeling her hair whip against her skin, the rush of the forest encircling her. She embraced it, sang her heart out, feeling meaning within each word as it passed her vocal chords and made its way out. She forgot the other presence with her—a very curious presence who was enjoying her voice.

_"__You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky,  
and you keep on searching_  
_as you wander._

_In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow_  
_I can't believe anything, and close my ears._  
_When I met you, I found my true place in life._

_An innocent kindness is right here._  
_And so we awaken..."_

Kagome smiled to herself as she sang. It was one of her favorite songs, and right now, it just seemed to fit the setting and circumstances. Why? She really didn't know. But whenever her soul and heart told her to do something, no matter how small or big it may be, she went for it.

For a faint moment, as her melodic voice sang, InuYasha began to wonder why he'd been so harsh to her. But it was only for a second, because his eyes slit the next. _Is the wench tryin' to put me under a spell or somethin'?_

_"__I want to change the world  
I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you,  
then I can fly anywhere._

_Change my mind  
I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future_  
_without losing my passion._

_It's wonderland"_

He sighed. No, she wasn't trying to fool anyone, was she? She was too…_nice_. He cringed at the thought, and abruptly, the miko cut herself off, eyes widening as she suddenly ran off. Eyes narrowing and growls roaring out, he followed, only to see she wasn't running away, but bending down to pick up something. Recognizing the scent of the jewel, InuYasha felt accomplished, until she came back up, looking confused…

…and holding a small sliver of a purple-pink orb between her thumb and index finger.

InuYasha let out a startled cry before fainting on the spot.

A few moments later…

Kagome groaned once more. _He's so heavy! _she thought, turning blue as she carried the unconscious hanyou on his back. _Man, now _that's_ called "over-reacting"!_

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

"So, it did shatter?" Inuyasha asked the experienced miko sisters. Both nodded, confirming his inquiry, and Kagome observed the pink shard carefully between her fingers. She sighed. _This story is all gonna begin with a rock…_

"Keh, what does it look like, idiot?" InuYasha asked, raising an eyebrow, wearing a scowl as always, though it was probably deeper than usual since he found out that _a wench _was the one to carry him back to the village. It'd hurt his manly pride, apparently. What was worse was that the jewel was broken into who-knows-how-many pieces, even _further _away from his grasp. _DAMMIT_.

Inuyasha was about to retort when Kagome spoke softly, eyes still focused on the little sliver in her possession. "What are we going to do?" she breathed. She'd brought InuYasha here, set him inside the hut, and went to retrieve everyone else; Miroku, Sango, and Rin were nearby neighboring huts while Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kaede were just returning from the forest from trying to assist them. Now, they were all inside Kaede's hut, trying to clear out what happened (as always).

She expected Kaede to speak, and was surprised when Miroku spoke up. "It's bad enough that this is Hollow's Eve; add the jewel into the mix and there's sure to be trouble."

Kikyou nodded in agreement. "We have to gather up the shards as soon as possible."

"We?" every modern-day teen squeaked.

She looked at them as if they suggested she go skinny-dipping. "Yes," she said slowly, "_we. WE _should probably break up into groups and go look for the jewel."

"Okay!" Rin chirped with a smile, always positive. "Well, in that case, I'll start making the groups!" She announced out loud, "I'm thinking we should even out the strong and the weak and the boys to the girls, but remember your relationships. In this case, InuYasha will have one group, Kikyou another." Kikyou's smile faltered at that and InuYasha's eyes turned into slits upon hearing her name, but neither said anything. "Kagome will go with InuYasha, and be the jewel-seeker of that group, and I will accompany them to give Miroku and Sango some alone time in Kikyou's group." At that little bit, the violent girl paled and perverted boy grinned. "Inuyasha should probably go with them, too, to avoid confusion between the other InuYasha and himself—you know, sharing the name and whatnot." Inuyasha then blanched at the thought of not being with Kagome, and her being with InuYasha all the time. It didn't settle well with him _at all._

As Rin made plans, their situation hit Kagome full force. "But we have to go home," she thought aloud. "I have to go to school, help at the shrine, cook dinner, clean the house, do my homework, hang out with my friends—I have so much I have to do in _our _world!" Inuyasha sighed slightly, knowing this is where her selfish side kicked in… "I—_we_—can't go around collecting jewel shards and trying to defeat demons!"

"If you don't," Kikyou said coldly, "the future may change, and you might possibly not even have a _home _to go _to._" Kagome blinked in realization, and the room grew even quieter. "You were able to sense the jewels—I can as well, for I feel a pull towards the one in your hand." Her suddenly icy eyes met Kagome's guilty ones, and she felt sorry to say it, but she told her reincarnation without sympathy, "You _will _help us, whether you like it or not. The very fate of the world may rest in each one of your hands, and you can't hold back and let problems solve themselves. You can either return to your world and stay there, or you can come back here often and try to gather as many shards as you can as quickly as you can, though I _seriously _suggest you choose the latter." Her eyes narrowed into slits. "So, what is it, Kagome? You can either be selfish and back down entirely, letting the world possibly meet its end, or you can help us search for jewel shards more quickly before someone evil like my nemesis comes along and destroys the future; you can either let the world suffer an inflexible fate, or you can change the destiny of the world for the better. What'll it be?"

Kagome gulped, suddenly feeling like a total douchebag as everyone's eyes flickered to her form. She did want to go home and have everything be normal, but at the same time, she didn't want to screw up the world and she wanted to visit the feudal era. She sighed, the sound lifting up the invisible weights from her chest as she declared,

"I'll help."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, Kagome had a selfish moment. And yes, she will be singing songs from the series. Suck it. T.T Also, the deleted scenes are gonna suck ass… D: *hides behind shield*

**DELETED SCENES!**

_(Scene 1, Shikon no Tama Shrine)_

_Why did Kaede ask that…? _Kikyou wondered, her beloved's image appearing in her mind before worry overcame her. Perhaps, she had been distracted, not focusing on purifying the jewel entirely, but looking for a way to rid of it instead. _InuYasha… How do I tell my younger sister that I'm possibly into bestiality because I'm in love with a sexy-ass hanyou with great dog ears and an attractive tongue…?_

_(Scene 2, Forest)_

Then, InuYasha heard her sing…

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt—"_

He looked down at himself in consideration. _Feh, I suppose I _am _too sexy for this shit, _he thought cockily, taking off his red coat.

"_And I'm too sexy for my pants, too sexy for my pants—"_

_Those can go, too! _thought InuYasha cheerily, disposing of those as well and only following Kagome in his lengthy, thigh-length, white shirt.

"_And I'm too sexy for my ears, too sexy for my ears—"_

InuYasha glanced upward before deciding his ears actually _gave_ sexiness. _Besides, it would fucking _hurt _to take off my REAL ears! _Smartly, he decided to leave them alone.

"_And I'm too sexy for the jewel, too sexy for the jewel—"_

_Keh! Who gives a crap about the jewel! _InuYasha smirked. _I'm as sexy as the _hells_! _He mentally kicked the jewel out of his mind, only focusing on his sexiness.

"_And I'm too sexy for my necklace, too sexy for my necklace—"_

_FUCK THIS NECKLACE! _InuYasha insisted, determined as he tried to pull it over his head, but all to no avail. Kagome, however, noticed his struggle and gasped as she screamed, "SHIT—I mean, SIT!"

_THUD._


	6. Vol 1, Ch 6: Yura of the Hair

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _InuYasha_ or its volume/chapters in any way whatsoever… though I do wish the character InuYasha owned me… *drools*

**A/N: **…I hope you've caught on by now that besides language, we here at OMUS are very big perverts, and mentions of male anatomy and sensitive, controversial matter will be below. You've been warned. =.= *puts up umbrella to avoid angrily-thrown objects*

* * *

_**(STILL Halloween Night in Modern-Day Tokyo)**_

"Don't freak out, Shippou," Souta assured the redhead currently hyperventilating at his side. He stared off into the darkening sky outside the living room, shifting on his feet uncomfortably as he realized they would be all alone, in the house…for an entire night…with no protection from child molesters…

…

"I'm sure everyone's alive and well," Souta assured Shippou nervously, not hinting at the scary images his mind was conjuring. Then, he added worriedly, "Wherever they are."

"THEY'RE DEAD!" the shorter boy shrieked. "_DEAD, _SOUTA, _DEAD_! MOM_MYYYYYYYYYY_!"

Like always, Souta found it very awkward his best friend just called his older sister his mother, but managed to shrug it off for the fear of the moment. Shuddering, he insisted once more, "They're okay, Ship. I know it. They just haven't come back yet is all."

Calming down somewhat, but still freaking out, Shippou demanded, "What's gonna happen if they don't come back by the time your mom and ojii-san get here tomorrow?"

The images of creepy men coming even faster—GAH!—Souta unwillingly mulled that consideration over. Then, he announced, not voicing his fears but an excuse to their legal guardians, "We shall do everything in our power to convince them everyone—Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, _everyone_—took a last minute flight to Cuba to buy illegal margaritas and get drunk in the reckless celebration that is Halloween. Oh, and have hot monkey sex on the beach. That, too."

Shippou stared in response, seemingly dumbfounded, before exclaiming,

"That just might work!"

And with that, the little men raced off to go chill-ax and play X-Box, über-sure that Higurashi Saya would buy the load of crap they just made up and no middle-aged, sex-deprived men would manage to sneak their way through the conveniently unlocked front door.

… Wait—!

* * *

**ONE MESSED UP STORY**

**Vol. 1: "Turning Back Time"**

**Ch. 6: "Yura of the Hair"**

**

* * *

**

_**(Halloween Night in Sengoku-Jidai Tokyo)**_

Everyone from the future had changed their attire, dressing in the clothes Miroku, Sango, and Rin brought with them. It was to avoid further confusion between who was who, and add comfort to them. (Inuyasha complained about how breezy his costume was, and InuYasha shot back a snide remark about how he felt the breeze daily, in which the girls' faces turned red, Kikyou blanked out, Kaede shook her head, and Miroku laughed as Inuyasha then started an argument.) Sango was in her usual coral t-shirt and black sweatpants, Rin in a green tank top and orange shorts, Miroku in a purple button-down and black khaki (why he chose it, we won't ever know), Inuyasha in his favorite outfit of a crimson shirt with torn sleeves and faded jeans (in which he and InuYasha debated about who looked better in red), and Kagome was dressed in her school uniform, since Sango and Rin had no clue what she'd want to wear and picked the first thing they saw.

Now, they dispersed. Rin, so excited from the day's events, passed out immediately on one of Kaede's futons, already drooling a little. After five minutes of slapping the pervert, Sango managed to knock Miroku unconscious, thus felt it was safe to fall asleep without being groped. Kaede, due to her old age, also slumbered quickly in the small, crowded hut, and Kikyou rested against the wall, awake but tired.

InuYasha was in a tree near the farms of the village, staring out at the moon as his mind unconsciously focused on the feminine scent that belonged to the futuristic, brat miko. Down below, Kagome lied at the base of the tree, unaware of his presence due to her not being able to sense youkai all that strongly. Inuyasha watched her from afar, wondering what she was thinking about, before gaining the courage to emerge from the cart he was standing behind. He approached her slowly, cautiously, due to her being oblivious to the world around her. Finally, he was in arm's length, but she still hadn't noticed him as she gazed into the farms nearby and the star-filled sky above. Her face was filled with melancholy emotions that made his heart ache, and the moonlight upon that face, her already lustrous hair, and her sad sapphire eyes shining beautifully…

His breath caught.

The small noise made her blink and look up at him. Understanding the inviting look in her eyes, he sat beside her, also facing the fields before them. "So," he began slowly, and she sighed. "What's wrong?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She could always rely on her living diary, Inuyasha, when she felt bad; it was why she told him what was going on with her. "I feel guilty," she said simply. "I didn't realize what would… I was being so selfish, so childish, Inuyasha, when I… I mean, how could I…?"

He knew what she was saying. "It's okay not to think about everyone all the time," he told her, though the lone look in her eyes told him she wasn't listening. "You're not a bad person, Kags. No one can be selfless at every moment of the day."

"Yeah, but…" She messed with the hems of her school uniform's skirt, gaze in her lap as her stomach fell. "I didn't realize how big of a deal the jewel was. I mean, I _did_, but I never considered the world possibly being in destruction because of it—because of _me._" Inuyasha opened his mouth to reassure her it wasn't her fault, but when she took a deep breath, intending to say something, his jaws snapped shut. "I was thinking about Dad when she first mentioned me jewel-hunting here, you know," Kagome informed him somewhat forlornly, images of the man who raised her flashing before her eyes. "Dad always told my mom he wanted me and Souta to have normal lives, to go to school, help out around the shrine, have many friends and no worries, et cetera, et cetera."

Inuyasha's heart stop beating for a moment. _That's why…_

"That's why I didn't want to stay here," she told him, finishing his thought. "Normal isn't moving around feudal Japan, or being a miko with spiritual powers fighting off demons, or time-traveling to the past to deal with a once-thought mythical jewel. It's at the shrine, at home, with my family. It makes me wonder…" He raised an eyebrow at her pause. "What would my father have liked?"

Inuyasha exhaled, letting his best friend rest her head on his shoulder. "Your father would've wanted you to do the right thing, to be happy," he whispered, ignoring the way his heart sped up at the little contact his shoulder had with her cheek. "Not mope around, not cry, but probably just live a 'normal' life: meaning having experiences of your own. And, hey—" He looked down at her, and she met his gaze as he smirked. "What's not normal about traveling five-hundred years into the past to make sure the present doesn't get fucked-over?"

Ignoring his curse, she managed a giggle before closing her eyes, unbeknownst to the violet orbs absorbed in her beauty. "Thanks, Inuyasha," she murmured, "for listening to me."

"Keh," he muttered, glad she couldn't see his blush. "What're friends for?"

Silence overcame them for a moment before Kagome spoke once more. "I… I wonder how Inu is doing." Inuyasha felt some jealousy rush through him, but didn't say anything. "I mean, he doesn't trust any of us, and has lived such a bad life… Apparently, hanyou aren't respected here, so there's no doubt he's never been accepted, not even completely by Kikyou, according to the legend." Her eyes fluttered some, but she didn't open them. "I don't see anything wrong with him. Half-demon, half-human—he's fine as he is, right?"

Still not liking how she was talking about InuYasha, her companion snorted in agreement. "Right," he said. "If youkai existed openly in the modern-day world, I think there'd be some equality rules."

"I hope he doesn't live his entire life like that—with no one accepting him, with him shutting everyone out. No one should live like that." Inuyasha mused over her ponderings over for a few minutes, basking in their golden silence, before Kagome let out a large breath. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm failing math."

He chuckled, nonchalantly wrapped an arm around her and holding her closer to him for warmth. Kagome didn't mind his hugging her like that, though she was unaware of the sensations such an action stirred inside him. "Yeah," he finally muttered with an amused smirk, "you probably are."

Meanwhile, the inu-hanyou further up in the tree went over the conversation he'd just heard. What had happened to Kagome's dad? Who was Souta? What was school (again; he forgot the explanation from earlier)? Why was the brat miko so nice all the time, feeling guilty about her earlier rebellion, and why was she worrying for him? He didn't shut people out…did he?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the scent of blood reached him and Kagome's scream echoed through the air.

Of course, he realized soon after he fell out of the tree and was crushed by a branch that it was his blood he smelled, and Kagome was panicking over _him_.

Ah, details, details…

And then, from its hit on the tree, the giant boomerang zoomed back to its owner with an outfit and pair of magenta eyes Kagome and Inuyasha were all too familiar with (and that InuYasha could really just care less about). The futuristic miko gasped,

"SANGO?"

The woman dressed in a skin-tight, black suit with floral-coral pads whipped around to face her, and removed the gas mask from her face, revealing herself to be an exact clone of their friend. "My apologies," Sango said formally, "but how do you know my name?"

And that was the second time someone fainted that day.

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

The next morning, Kagome swam in the river, washing off InuYasha's blood from her skin. She grumbled to herself something along the lines of _Last time Sha will let Inu, who was _bleeding_, carry me back to camp while unconscious…! _She scrubbed furiously, her mumbles falling deaf to everyone's ears except Inuyasha's, who didn't _want _InuYasha to carry Kagome back to the village, but after an internal battle with himself, decided the hanyou was better fit with the job since he wasn't tired. Besides, if InuYasha had groped Kagome someway or dropped her, even by accident, Inuyasha would've made sure to kill him on the spot.

Now, during the daytime, Kaede sat nearby the body of water, hosting a small campfire on the soil. She, Kikyou, Rin, and the Sango's were facing the waterside whereas Inuyasha had his back to the river, deciding to give Kagome privacy, and forced Miroku to sit beside him to prevent any unintentional (or _intentional_) voyeurism. The old miko held the jewel shard in her hand as Kagome bathed and spoke up, continuing the group's unwritten-because-the-author-was-too-lazy conversation. "So, ye were traveling by when you saw the jewel shatter, demon slayer?"

Though Sango the Taijiya didn't enjoy being called that, she did understand that there was somehow a copy of herself, thus this was to avoid confusion. "Yes," she answered. "I was returning to my village from a mission up North. But we've already established my story." She turned to the other Sango and asked, "Why do you look like me and bear the same name?"

"Uh…" Modern-day Sango couldn't find a reason for that.

Deciding to help her out, Miroku answered, "Excuse me, dearest slayer-san"—insert Tokyo Sango's growl here—"but _we _have established our existence in the far future. There are already two pairs of people who are alike: Kagome and Kikyou, and Inu and Sha. We believe it is the result of Sha and Kagome being Inu and Kikyou's reincarnations, but one can never know for certain."

The slayer merely stared at him for a moment before speaking again. "I wish to help with gathering the Shikon no Tama," she informed the group, a strong determination shining through her voice, leaving no room for discussion.

Rin cheered, and since she was the apparent new planner of the group, readjusted their arrangements. "Okay," she said, "change of plans!" Everyone groaned, and she shot them a few glares before returning to her work. "There are two groups," she explained to Feudal Sango, who for your information, already knows of the names differences between the two Inuyasha's and has most of the down-low on the situation. "There is Inu, Kagome, and my group, and then there is Sha and Kikyou's group. If you're gonna help us, then you can maybe teach non-slayer Sango to fight—you know, be useful—" Around this time, she was oblivious to the wild, murderous eyes stabbing through her forehead. "—while Kaede teaches Miroku how to use his spiritual powers."

Well. That was new information to _Miroku. _He looked at the two miko and asked, "Pardon?"

Kaede verified, "Aye, child; ye possess stored spiritual power within your soul, one 'locked-up' and 'leashed'." At everyone's questioning looks, she held up a dictionary and explained, "Ye world has strange scrolls, yet useful information on words and 'jargon'."

It fell silent while Rin beamed with pride in bringing a dictionary that could teach old Kaede how to use the words "locked-up" and "leashed". All Inuyasha could do in reply was _keh._

"So," Kikyou said from Inuyasha's side, wanting to clear the air, "human Inuyasha and I shall travel together while you, Kagome, and hanyou InuYasha will be in a group?" When Rin nodded excitedly, Kikyou sighed some. "I see."

Inuyasha gave her a curious look. Why did she sound sort of…_disappointed _to hear that? Was he bad company or something? Was it _him_? He almost growled in offense before realizing something: InuYasha and Kagome would be together, not InuYasha and Kikyou or Inuyasha and Kagome. He blinked a few times. _Kikyou probably wanted to be near InuYasha for something…_

"EEEEEK, SIT!" _THUD. _"YOU PERVERT!"

_"WENCH!"_

Everyone turned to see InuYasha kissing the ground in a deep dent, whereas a fuming Kagome was hidden behind a bush, undoubtedly changing. "You pervert!" she screamed again, "Peeking on me while I swim…!"

It was then Inuyasha boomed, _"WHAAAAAAAAAT?"_

Rin giggled and Sango explained merrily to her past self, "Future Inuyasha is in love with Kagome." Feudal Sango nodded, but upon overhearing this, Kikyou and Kaede's eyes widened in realization whereas Miroku and Inuyasha (being men) looked shocked. Inuyasha denied it instantly, out of sync with his own feelings, while Miroku was just too stupid to look at the truth. Kikyou, however, felt her stomach drop. _Is this love unrequited as well…?_

(Un)luckily for them, Kagome didn't hear over the steam coming out of her ears while InuYasha couldn't hear over the dirt in _his_ ears, later on the dirt lodging further when an angry reincarnation would stomp up to him and yell infinitely on and on about InuYasha leaving Kagome alone. _Feh _was all Inu said in response, until Inuyasha mentioned Kagome being pretty, and then InuYasha launched back that Kagome was as attractive as a wombat (in other words, "butt-ugly"), which Kagome overheard and yelled in response, "SIT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"MY MOTHER WAS HUMAN!" InuYasha screamed back after being sat, whereas Inuyasha, being the only one around, was floored at Kagome's use of language. The three then continued arguing at the river, oblivious to everyone else's disappearances, until dusk broke. And around this time, they'd somehow gotten onto the topic of how Inuyasha was stinking up the air, how Inuyasha technically had InuYasha's scent in him, and then how good Kagome smelled.

After agreeing with InuYasha, Sha then yelled at Inu for calling Kagome's scent good, whereas InuYasha denied it altogether. Unbeknownst to the arguing clones…

_Where's the village? _Kagome wondered, some invisible twigs scratching at her legs in the dark. The air around her smelt weird, she was exhausted from arguing so much, and had been walking for quite some time now. She recalled the topic that finally made her snap…

_"Feh, your wench smells horrible!"_

_"Keh, _Kagome_ smells wonder— I mean, NORMAL!"_

_"Would you stop fighting already?"_

_She was ignored._

_"You stupid bastard! Go crawl in a hole and fuck yourself!"_

_"Keh, my penis is better company and better-LOOKING than you are!"_

_"IDIOT!"_

_"BITCH!"_

_"Isn't that a compliment in dog demon terms?"_

_She was ignored again, and then fumed, missing some of their arguments, and when she came to, she heard this:_

_"Feh, your wench is just a shard detector, anyways. Much better off without her."_

_"SHARD DETECTOR?"_

_That was both her and Inuyasha._

_"Motherless son of wench!"_

_"You're motherless, too, dumbass!"_

_"Um…guys…?"_

_"Your miko brat being a fucking copy of the traitor ain't helpin', either!"_

_She snapped. "What does THAT have to do with anything?"_

_And then she was ignored—again. And eventually got tired and left, them now yelling back and forth about humans, miko, and hanyou, and how human Inuyasha could kick hanyou InuYasha's butt at any time of the day._

And then she exhaled sadly. She didn't like how hateful they were being to each other for no reason. _Why? _she wondered. _Why can't they just get along? _You never saw her and _Kikyou _building up a storm for no reason, so why—

Ah, the well! Screw the Inuyasha's; Kagome was rejoicing now. Not only did she sneak away with the jewel shard, but now she found a landmark that'd help her find her way to Kaede's hut. All she had to do was navigate her way back to the village now.

…You know, if she remembered the way…

…

"DAMMIT!" she yelled, not realizing she was using very naughty language recently.

Meanwhile, back in Kaede's hut, the majority of the group was doing something much, _much _more productive.

"What about 'Sango, the Demon Slayer' and 'Sango, the Lecher Slayer'?" Rin suggested with a wide grin, dreaming of the feudal half attacking the centipede from yesterday and the modern half beating Miroku to a bloody pulp.

Because discussing what to name the two Sango's was a very industrious matter, obviously.

Miroku shifted on his feet a bit, not quite pleased with the latter's name. "Well—"

"I like it," non-slayer Sango spoke up with an evil smile.

Miroku turned considerably pale.

"What about Sango D.S. and Sango L.S., or something amongst those lines?" feudal Sango mused with a bright smile. She was getting really into this, and warming up to these people quickly. _They are kind, _she thought, _and have a comforting aura to them. _But, before she completely began training the other Sango on demon-slaying (and made sure to get her one of her badass boomerangs), she would have to go to her village and inform them of her prolonged absence. She mentally sighed whimsically at the thought of her friends and family, especially her little brother Kohaku. What a great boy…

"YES!" modern-day Sango, now Sango L.S., or maybe even SLS (whatever the narrator felt like typing, really), cheered, putting her hand up in the air for a high-five. All she got was confused stares until she grabbed the other Sango's hand, forcing it to slap hers, and everyone nodded and concurred, showing their understanding of the strange gesture. Then, she said, "Maybe I can even go by 'San' and you could be 'Go'?"

Miroku perked up immediately at the latter, and SDS's glare met his gaze, shooting him down. Then the slayer smiled casually to the clueless Sango LS, and said, "Let's not push it."

"Hm," Kikyou spoke up, being the only one who hadn't spoken and making everyone jump at her signifying her presence. "What is this…?"

"What do you speak of, sister?" Kaede inquired with a furrow of her eyebrows.

Kikyou's stormy gray orbs narrowed. "The villagers…are attacking each other…and floating in mid-air…"

They all blinked, glancing at the doorway and seeing this to be true. And thus began an awkward, baffled silence between the five—_WAIT,_ FIVE_?_

"WHERE'S RIN?"

**(~(^(~(^)~)^)~)**

"Rin?" Kagome asked, surprised to see the shorter girl now by her side, staring into the well. She was about to ask the younger teen how to get back to the village when chocolate orbs met her sapphire pools, showing she was not to leave because Rin had something amazingly important to say.

"'Gome," Rin began, "did you know that male bees explode when they reach their climax, and as they die, they leave their genitalia dangling inside the female?"

Kagome blinked, a little shocked. "No," she droned, "I didn't know that."

"Well," Rin huffed positively, "now you do."

Kagome's stance then turned suspicious. "Did Miroku…?"

"Biology's an interesting class," Rin mused, answering her question. Actually, Kagome was impressed; she totally expected Miroku would've taken part in this— "Miroku told the sensei who told us—" And then Kagome sighed. _Never mind. _

"Hey," Kagome began, making Rin perk up. She looked around the area for a moment, gaze cautious as she wondered aloud, "Do you see it…?" Rin tilted her head naïvely, and Kagome elaborated, "Hair…"

Rin looked around once more, looking at her own hair and Kagome's. "Uh, Kags," she said blankly, confused and doing a total sarcastic impersonation of Sango, "what's so fascinating about our hair?"

"No," Kagome told her sternly, eyes flickering around the area. "_Hair! _Strings of it! It's everywhere!" And that it was—appearing from trees, the sky, kind of like those red-line sensors in the security-thick hallways. But when Rin sent her a skeptical look, as if wondering _she _should be the one in a mental prison, Kagome looked back in equal bewilderment. _Can Rin not see it…?_

"Ooh, what's this? The Shikon _Jewel_?"

Kagome and Rin jumped, startled, and Rin let out a terrified shriek as she screamed, "GHOST!" and then proceeded to run around the area without really looking anywhere until she ran into the well, tripping and knocking herself out on the grassy ground.

Kagome and the woman who appeared simply stared at her unconscious form for a moment before turning back to each other.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned warily, regarding the woman in a revealing black outfit and a baby doll face with curious yet apprehensive eyes. The woman merely smirked, her fingers twitching as something cut Kagome's arm, making her wince, and the jewel shard tucked in the crook of her sleeve suddenly disappearing and ending up in the woman's hand in a flash. Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief, as she gasped, "The jewel shard!" Then she realized the strings of hair were coming out of the woman's hands, and she accused, "YOU'RE THE ONE WITH HAIR!"

"You have hair, too, sweetie," she said with a roll of her eyes, which Kagome just noticed were red. And ooh, what's up with the demonic aura surrounding this woman—

Ah. It made sense now.

_Youkai._

_Well,_ Kagome huffed. This was crappy.

"I am Yura of the Hair," the woman then introduced herself, as if the name would matter. "And, oh my, dear me, why is this jewel a mere shard?" Turning her glower away from the slither, she gave Kagome eye-daggers. "What have you _done _to the jewel?" she insisted, voice not malicious, but for some reason, sounding oddly babyish and cheerful.

Actually, the tone made Kagome blink. "Uh…"

"No matter," Yura said, waving off Kagome's momentary perplexity. "I'll just kill you now to get it over with, okay?" Kagome's eyes widened and she was about to protest, but when Yura then hung over her, she backed up and—

Well, she found another way down the well…

Yura stared at the girl who fell and disappeared before her eyes, blinking in shock as her sword—which was making its descent on the miko—flew back to her, its blade bloodless. _Who was that girl? _she wondered, recalling the strange blue light and her knife just meeting the well's soil. A groan, however, from her right distracted her, snapping her back to reality.

Rin blinked a few times upon awakening before setting her sight on the woman in slutty attire. She stood up next to the well, not noticing how the woman advanced on her, even as she leaned back on the well. She then, upon seeing someone new, burst into a friendly introduction. "HI!" she chirped, "I'M RIN!" Insert Rin's blinding pearly whites in a wide smile here.

Yura simply stared blankly before Rin fell in, not even bothering with a small yelp like the previous girl had. Then, right there, Rin disappeared as well, enticing Yura further in the mystery of the well. _No matter, _she thought again, shrugging off the two strange occurrences before her attention shifted back to the village now reeking of blood and chaos. With a deranged grin, she flicked her fingers, enjoying the screams echoing through the air, and thought happily, _Now, to find pretty hair…_

Meanwhile, somewhere along the river banks of a feudal-era Tokyo…

"HOLY SHIT, WHERE'S KAGOME?"

…after a heated discussion about what type of fish could beat down a grizzly bear, Inuyasha and InuYasha were just taking note of the futuristic miko's absence.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, there will be Inuyasha/Kagome moments. Hadn't I warned you of this already? T.T On another hand, this is my least popular story, and yet I continue to write it. Oh, joy… =.=

**DELETED SCENES! **

_(Scene 1, Higurashi Shrine)_

"Don't freak out, Shippou," Souta assured the redhead currently hyperventilating at his side. He stared off into the darkening sky outside the living room, shifting on his feet uncomfortably as he realized they be alone, in the house…for an entire night…with no protection from child molesters…or Kagome-deprived teenagers…

…

Souta mentally decided then that he'd rather have a creepy guy with a knack for young kids invade his home rather than a boy in love with his sister and whose name rhymed with "Homo".

_(Scene 2, Kaede's Hut, Ending 1)_

"If they're slayers, then I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer!" Rin announced, bearing invisible fangs.

Kaede's eyes widened in disbelief, taken back at the sudden declaration. "YOU ARE A VAMPIRE SLAYER? INCREDIBLE!"

"Holy shit!" modern-day Sango cursed none-too-graciously. "Vampires exist?"

"No," said Inuyasha, who just entered the hut, "but you're the idiot who thought they did." And then he had the honor of looking smug while receiving blank stares.

_(Scene 3, Kaede's Hut, Ending 2)_

"Holy shit!" modern-day Sango cursed none-too-graciously. "Vampires exist?"

"No, you idiot!" InuYasha, who magically appeared, yelled back. "What gave you that idea?"

"Hmm," came Inuyasha's sarcastic hum. "Maybe the fact that we're surrounded by DEMONS?"

"Oh." His past self blinked before shrugging it off. "Keh, I knew that—dumbass."

"Do you _need _to add an insult to everything you say?" Kagome, who also magically appeared (but most definitely with the help of the amazing _Whitewolfffy_'s feudal airplane), sighed in slight annoyance.

InuYasha scoffed back, "No, I don't, you stupid wench!"

An echo of suddenly exhausted sighs followed.

_(Scene 4, Bone-Eater's Well)_

"'Gome," Rin began, "did you know that male bees explode when they reach their climax, and as they die, they leave their genitalia dangling inside the female, or that if you have 3 quarters, 4 dimes, and 4 pennies, you have $1.19, and you also have the largest amount of money in coins without being able to make change for a dollar, or that according to suicide statistics, Monday is the favored day for self-destruction, or that the most common name in the world is Mohammed, or that the word 'karaoke' originates from Japan, or that the word "lethologica" describes the state of not being able to remember the word you want, or that the sound of E.T. walking was made by someone squishing her hands in jelly, or that the most money ever paid for a cow in an auction was $1.3 million, or that when you die, your hair still grows for a couple of months, or that Kansas state law requires pedestrians crossing the highways at night to wear taillights, or that the earliest recorded case of a man giving up smoking was on April 5, 1679, when Johan Katsu, Sheriff of Turku, Finland, wrote in his diary 'I quit smoking tobacco,' but he died one month later, or that—?"

Kagome didn't hear the rest. Her brain exploded before that could happen.

_(Scene 5, Bone-Eater's Well)_

"I am Yura of the Hair," the woman then introduced herself, as if the name would matter. "And, oh my, dear me, why is this jewel a mere shard?" Turning her glower away from the slither, she gave Kagome eye-daggers—

"FUCK YOU!" came a cry from not too far away. They both turned to see a clone of Kagome wearing modern-day clothes with furious expression, now screaming, "EYE-DAGGERS ARE _MY _THING, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Then, she took note of Kagome, and before fainting, screamed, "HOLY SHIT! IT'S K573!"

_(If you didn't understand Scene 5, then you'd have to read my story "Life at Demon Slayer School" to comprehend the insane humor of the situation and LADSS!Kagome making an appearance. :P)_


	7. Important AN: I'm not quitting

**This is a very important author's note. **I'm posting this to all my ongoing stories that haven't been updated for about a year now, and I suggest you don't ignore it.

I haven't updated in forever; I'm well-aware of this, but unlike most authors, I'm adamant against using A/N chapters in stories - I hate them with a passion, which is why I only use my profile to say I'm busy and so and so and will not be updating anytime soon. My procrastination habits are hard to overcome, but to be honest, overall this past year, I've gotten lazy, and I'm sorry. However, one reviewer as of recently thought the section on my profile stating my withdrawal from fanfiction was permanent, that I'd never go back to it. Or maybe he/she thought I was going to be like another popular author, KeiChanz (who's one of my faves, by the way), and rarely update. He/she suggested I either cancel my stories or hand them off to others, but you know what?

Fuck that. I'm not letting someone else continue my stories, and I'm sure as hell not going to cancel them and make you go "Y U NO FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED?" I am finishing these, but due to the changes in my life, on my own time. I'm a determined person who starts new projects with admirable gusto, and then leaves them to rot. I don't want to do that to you, though - and I figured since me not informing you of this bothered the reader so much, I'd better just tell you about it now rather than wait for you to wander to my profile. It goes against my beliefs of not using A/Ns as chapters, making me a hypocrite, but seriously - if it bothers the reader that much, I'm here to tell you right now, wait for me if you can. I'm deeply sorry for not being able to work on these every day or write with passion like I used to, but I'm trying to undergo a deeper self-discovery.

Through writing, I escaped my life and remained evasive to my problems - and now, without it, I will face things head on; I will become the person I want to be. And I still write - just random things, like poems, or little vignettes of my time with others. But if I continue to make fanfiction the center of my life, I will never live and be happy. I will eventually balance things out to where I want be with those I care for constantly and be able to involve myself in another world and write, but for right now, I need a big break from FFN. One where I don't reply to messages or reviews and I get out there and live the one life I have.

I will never quit fanfiction. It's fun, it's helped me out of a deep depression, and it's assisted me in discovering who I am. I've made a lot of friends and found out new things, and I will never quit it. I will update, I will finish my current stories, and guess what? I _will _post new stories as well. However, I'm focusing on getting a life right now because I'm in high school, have been single my whole life, and added to this, have much to experience. I want to live, love, and learn to make writing my passion, not my unnoticeable escape. But seriously - I won't quit. Whether I be a modern-day nomad or living with my husband when I'm older, I'll still be on here, still talking to you and learning more. For more information on my writing and updating, you can always check out my profile, but really?

I'm tired of running. I want to live my life. And, when my life gets to where I want it to be, updates will become more frequent instead of every few months. Wouldn't that be beautiful? Oh, and I apologize again for not updating, but understand that my overall happiness is at stake here. Writing isn't my main focus in life - teaching is now - but I plan to still do it since it's always been an outlet for me. I'm just trying to stop escaping my life by making writing my main focus, you know? If you don't like this new occurrence and want to punch me in the face for this false update (I would), I understand. If you're the same as the last sentence, but are still willing to give me yet another chance to redeem myself, much thanks.

Remember: I will never quit. Quitting is for pussies, which I am not, and to become a stronger person, I need to stick with what I start. I'm not mad at this reviewer - this was rather eye-opening - but to say the least, I feel like the shittiest person alive for all I've done to my dedicated readers and the people in my life. I've been selfish; it's unforgivable, but I will still always apologize. Thank you for reading, and I hope you don't mind waiting. (You probably will, but that's what your father's rifle is for.)

Sincerely, purduepup - aka, Morgan Williams


End file.
